Le piège
by MarieLisa
Summary: HP/Twilight. Les forces du mal ont vaincu. Les femmes sont presque réduite à l'esclavage comme les moldu. Les Cullen veulent Bella, les Hale veulent Alice... il l'auront Dark Edward/Jasper/Emmett/Carlisle. All H & Sorciers
1. Prologue

Harry a échoué ! Les forces du mal ont vaincu les forces du bien. Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir du monde entier, aussi bien magique que moldu. Les droits ont changé, l'égalité hommes femmes n'est désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les femmes ne sont plus qu'objets seulement bonne à procréer et à satisfaire un homme. Le sexe faible n'a désormais plus de droit, les femmes ont l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie aussi bien noire que blanche et les moldus sont désormais esclaves des plus forts. Le temps à bien changé, les mœurs aussi, et les coutumes du passé semble aujourd'hui refaire surface, les femmes n'ont plus aucun droit marier avec un prétendant choisis par leur père. Malheureusement pour toutes ses femmes, les pères respectant leur enfant, et plus précisément leur fille se font de plus en plus rare et rare sont celle qui peuvent avoir le luxe de choisir leur futur époux. Peut-être que l'amour a complètement disparu de la surface de la terre, peut-être que vivre en tant que femme n'a plus aucun privilège mis à part celui d'être battu à la moindre pensée un peu trop dérangeante, peut-être que le monde n'est plus que haine et violence…

Charlie Swan, est un de ses hommes rares qui respectent encore le sexe opposé, il a par ailleurs deux filles avec Renée, Isabella et Alice, âgé respectivement de 16 et 17 ans. Carlisle un ami proche de Charlie qui aimerait faire de la douce Isabella une Cullen. Mais Charlie pas si facile à convaincre refuse mainte et mainte fois de laisser sa petite fille entre les mains d'un homme dont elle ne veut pas préférant lui laisser faire le choix qui dirigera le reste de sa vie. Mais Monsieur Cullen n'est pas de cet avis et va tout mettre en œuvre pour que Charlie relâche les rennes et lui confie l'éducation de sa fille, quitte à imaginer des stratagèmes des plus sournois. Edward, âgé de 20 ans est un homme froid et puissant qui ne se laisse pas faire et encore moins par une simple femme. Le jeune prince d'Angleterre, héritier de la couronne royal est prêt à tout pour avoir la belle brune et poursuivre l'éducation loupée que lui a donné son père.

Jasper Hale un grand ami d'Edward veut épouser Alice Swan quel qu'en soit le prix, et si cela faisait partit du plan ? Edward, Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle vont tout mettre en œuvre pour faire tomber les belles jeunes filles Swan dans leurs filets quitte à tromper les parents de ses demoiselles qui aurait dut naître à un autre siècle.

Comment un monde si beau a-t' il put devenir si sombre en seulement un siècle ? Nous sommes en 2121, dans un monde totalement différent de ce qu'il était à l'époque où Harry Potter luttant contre les forces du mal. La belle école de Poudlard ne connait plus qu'une seule et unique maison, Les serpentard ! Etes-vous prêt à entrer dans cette histoire ou il vaut mieux être un homme ? Etes-vous prêt à voir ce qu'aurait pu être un monde ou Potter aurait perdu la dernière bataille ? Ou Voldemort règne d'une main de fer créant un monde sombre et violent ? Et bien vous n'avez qu'à lire le prochain chapitre…


	2. Chapter 1: Quand la vie bascule

**Chapitre 1: Quand la vie bascule **

**Pv Alice. **

A l'époque où nous sommes, nous les filles n'avaient le droit à aucun respect. Pourtant notre père Charlie était un homme doux et bon. Il ne nous avait jamais fait de mal. Il avait permis à Bella et à moi d'aller à l'école et d'apprendre des choses. Il nous protégé contre tout attend du monde qui nous entourant. Nous n'étions pas malheureuse malgré le mal qu'il y régnait dehors. Seulement voilà, je vais bientôt sortir de l'adolescence. Comme dis souvent maman, je vais devenir une adulte. Je vais devoir me mariée à un homme par chance, mon père me laisse la chance de pouvoir choisir. Mais j'ai peur pour Bella une fois que je serai loin.

J'ai 17 ans et j'ai aucune idée de ce que la vie nous réservera.

**Pv Carlisle Cullen **

J'étais chez les Swan comme souvent. Je trouvais que mon ami Charlie se laissait trop aller avec sa femme et ses filles. Elles avaient trop de libertés. Trop de rêve, trop de conneries planter dans leur cervelle. D'ailleurs, je venais pour ça. Charlie était assit à son bureau lorsque je suis entré dans son bureau

-Carlisle, comme je suis content de te voir mon ami.

Je lui souris avant de lui serre la main.

-Comment vas-tu Charlie mon ami?

-Fort bien assit toi.

Je m'assit en face de lui.

-Tu es venu pour quelques choses en particulier ?

-Ohh pour te voir et voir comme allait Isabella.

-Isabella ?

Mon ami soupira « Carlisle »

-quoi ? Edward est vraiment attacher à elle

-ils ne se connaissent même pas.

-Edward la déjà vu dans le bars ou tu fais travailler tes filles

Charlie me regarda en soupirant.

-Charlie, si je te propose cette arrangement c'est pour toi, Charlie, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de d'argent, je te propose cette solution pour t'aider financièrement, je ne demande rien en retour.

-Carlisle, ma petite fille est trop jeune pour décider quoi que ça soit, elle n'a que 15 ans.

-A cette age la, Esmée savait déjà ce qu'elle allait devenir.

J'avais parlé avec ma douceur habituel. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait temps à proteger ces petites fillettes.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas apprendre à connaître Alice? Alice est plus en age pour parler de ça mais pas Bella, elle est fragile Carlisle

Oui oui bien sur, ta fille Alice, elle est très charmante, un peu trop de liberté et bien trop arrogante et en plus elle n'intéresse pas Edward mais son ami Jasper.

Charlie soupirait. Il semblait perdu. Visiblement, j'allais devoir jouer à un double jeu pour obtenir ses filles. Pendant que nous parlions ses deux petites princesses sont rentrées dans la pièce. Mon regard a fondu sur ma futur belle fille. Oui ma futur, de gré ou de force, elle deviendra la princesse d'Angleterre au cote de mon fil. Alice ne fut pas dérangé de ma présence quant à Bella, elle restait muette. J'aime ça car au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de nous assommes de ses paroles inutiles.

-Papa, Mr Carlisle, pardonnez nous de vous déranger.

-Ce n'est rien mes chéries que se passe-t-il ?

Je grogne discrètement. Si elles avaient été mes filles, je les aurait fouetté pour avoir oser nous déranger en réunion. C'était sur j'allais devoir mettre mon nez dans l'éducation des filles Swan rapidement avant que la famille de mon ami ne soit couvert de honte et pour ça … j'avais besoin d'une chose, reste quelques jours chez les Swan pour parvenir à convaincre Charlie d'offrir Bella à mon fil en mariage. Mais avance cela, j'allais devoir me débarrasser d'Alice. Et comment faire mieux qu'en présentant la petite Alice Swan à la famille Hale. Et pour présenter des personnes … quoi de mieux qu'une fête dans le grand château des Cullen? Rien évidemment.

-Hum je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez... Je suis venu en réalité pour t'inviter Charlie, toi et ton adorable petite famille. Nous allons faire une réception dans notre château de campagne, vous etez invité, cela sera l'occasion pour Renée de revoir Esmée. Elle a tellement envie de la voir elle et vos charmantes filles.

Charlie me fixa un instant avant de me répondre

-Bien euh merci Carlisle, nous viendrons.

Le date sera fixé par hiboux mon ami. A bientôt, mes demoiselles

Je me suis ensuite approcher des filles pour embrasser leurs mains puis j'ai quitté la maison des Swan. Je suis directement rentré dans mon château. Lorsque je suis rentré dans le salon mon fil était la avec Jasper Hale et Emmett Maccarty. Je les aimais ses petits gars. Je décidais alors de mettre mon plan a exécution. Plan éloignant Alice Swan de sa petite soeurette. Edward me regarda. Il avait surement du lire dans mes pensées que j'avais vu les fillettes Swan.

Il ne veut toujours pas ?

Non mais ne t'inquiète pas mon fil. Il va cédé rapidement. Jasper mon fil ?

Jasper me regarda surpris

Tu es bien attiré par l'ainée Swan ?

Euh oui …

Tu vas avoir ta chance et toi aussi Edward. Je les ai invitée à notre soirée. J'inviterais aussi vos parents les garçons.

_Une semaine plus tard _

Les invités arrivaient. Nous avions invités une centaine de personnes. Je saluais les Hale et les Maccarty. Edward passa à cote de moi.

Elles ne sont toujours pas là ?

Non, elles font arrivés ne t'inquiète pas. Charlie ma donné sa parole et …

Les voilà.

Je tournais la tete. Charlie entrain dans la salle accompagner de ses trois petites femmes. Je regardais mon fil

Tenez vous au plan, séduire Alice, elle doit nous faire confiance pas de violence.

Puis j'ai plantée mon fil ici. J'ai attrapée Tanya Denali par l'épaule et je l'ai entrainé avec moi de force. Tanya était une bonne petite fille. Elle avait 16 ans et elle était le jouet de la famille. En réalité, Tanya avait fait beaucoup de bêtise, tellement que son père ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle. Alors il ma demandé de m'occuper d'elle pour faire d'elle une femme, une vraie et pas trop dérangeante. Ma femme ma suivit elle aussi. Je me suis dirigé vers mon ami.

Charlie Renée, les filles, ravie de vous voir.

Esmée que dirais-tu de présenter Renée à ses dames.

Bien sur chéri.

Puis Renée et Esmée sont partie de l'heur coté.

Bella, je te présente une amie de la famille. Allez donc vous amuser dehors avec les autres filles de votre age.

Je pinça le dos à Tanya pour qu'elle entrain Bella dehors. Ma petite fille le fit immédiatement. Alors que je parlais avec Charlie, Alice derrière, mon fil et Jasper se sont approché en bavardant. Le plan était en marche. Edward planta Jasper à 1m d'Alice puis il s'éloigna.

Jasper heurta violemment la petite Swan qui manqua de tomber. Jasper la rattrapa avec souplesse.

Pardonnez moi miss.

Charlie s'est retourné et à regarder Jasper. Je me suis approché un peu plus.

Alice, je ne vous avez pas vu. Je vois que vous avez rencontrée Jasper Hale, c'est le fil des amis que je vais vous présenter ses parents, bonne soirée les enfants

J'entrainais Charlie loin de sa fille. Le plan était en marche

**Pv Jasper.**

Séduire la petite Alice. Voilà ma mission. Je devais séduire la fille ainée des Swan. Cela n'allait pas etre compliquer car moi personnellement, j'étais attiré par elle. Mais je ne pouvais dire si c'était l'amour. Elle m'attirait. Comme convenu, je devais lui rentrée dedans. Carlisle me présenta

-Pardonnez moi mademoiselle. J'étais discret.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Mr Hale

-Appelle moi Jasper et toi ? Tu es Alice c'est bien ce que Mr Cullen a dit ?

-Oui je suis Alice Swan.

-Est bien Alice permettez moi de vous accompagner danser.

-Avec Plaisir Mr Hale

-Appelle moi Jasper

-Pardon Jasper

-Ce n'est rien dansons.

Le plan marchait à merveille même si j'avais de la peine pour elle. Mais Carlisle m'avait grillé. Il avait apprit que j'étais attiré par elle. Donc je ne faisais rien de mal que de l'aimer. Meme si au font de moi j'étais content qu'elle soit bien élevé parce que je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguée à l'éducation d'une fille.

Pv Edward

J'étais un peu frustré. Isabella marchait seule sur le balcon. Elle avait du se perdre. Comme un chevalier servant, je me suis approché d'elle.

-Tu es perdu ma belle.

Elle a sursauté et ma regarder.

-Non non, je prend l'air.

-J'aime beaucoup danser sur un balcon, je trouve sa excitant pas toi ?

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle pour me coller complètement à son corps.

-Danse avec moi

-Excusez moi, les filles m'attendent.

Elle s'éloigna de moi , ce qui fit augmenter ma fureur. Je l'attrapais par le bras.

-Tu vas danser avec moi.

-Laisser moi si vous plait.

-Pas avant d'avoir ce que je veux.

Je me collais à elle en la bloquant entre mes bras.

-Laissez moi

J'ai enfouis mon visage dans son coup pour sentir son odeur. Elle essaya de me reposer alors je lui mordit l'épaule avec violence.

-Laissez moi. Vous me fait mal.

Je la plaquais contre la balustrade. Elle pouvait voir le vide sous elle tellement je la poussais.

-Je te préviens ma Belle, tu as de la chance d'etre la fille d'un homme comme Charlie parce que je te garantie que si tu étais à la place de Tanya je t'aurais déjà battu jusqu'au sang pour insolence, je fais ce que tu veux te toi. Tu n'es qu'une femme. Je te préviens, si tu parles à qui que se soit de ça je te tuerais et crois moi …

Je posa mes mains autour de son coup pressant durement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'hésiterais pas

-je suis capable de tout. Alors danse avec moi

Rapidement elle s'est laissée aller dans mes bras. Nous avons danses au rythme de la musique douce. Je descendais mes mains sur ses fesses pour les pinces, les caresser, les malaxer. Elle frissonna de peur. Je souris puis je la repoussais comme un déchet

-Bien … Maintenant retour avec le bétail.

Ma princesse s'est enfui vers les autres jeunes filles.

_Le Lendemain _

**Pv Alice. **

J'étais tellement heureuse. Jasper m'avais embrassé avant qu'on se quitte. Je l'aimais tellement. Il m'avait même demander à ce que l'on reste en contact. Et puis il avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me trouvait adorable. WOUAOUUU J'étais en couple avec Jasper Hale. A la table du petit dej' ma famille a bien vu que je tenais pas en place. Déjà que je ne tiens jamais en place mais disons que la c'est pire.

Alice ma puce pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ?

Je ne suis pas nerveuse Papa. Je suis amoureuse. Bon sang, je l'ai rencontrée hier et il est tellement … tellement adorable et aimant. Je l'aime Papa.

Mon père me regardait confus.

- tu ..

-Non Papa, c'est le bon. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui.

-Tu le connais depuis 2h …

Non Bella j'ai passée la soirée avec lui il est adorable, on se revois cette après midi. Il va m'emmener à la fête foraine.

_Un mois plus tard _

Jasper Hale me demandais en mariage. J'allais avoir 18 ans dans 1 mois. Il avait donc choisit de m'épouser le jours de mon anniversaire. J'étais comble et heureuse. Mais ce qui me terrifiais, c'est que Jasper vivait en Écosse. Je sera loin de Bella, loin de ma famille. Mais qu'importe, je l'aimais. Je rentrais comme une folle chez moi. Je courrais jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. J'entrais sans frapper.

Belllla …. il va m'épouser

Ma sœur vivait mal ma relation avec Jasper. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était dangereux. Mais je la trouvais trop jeune pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Je ne l'écoutais pas plus que ça

Alice tu … non tu vas te marié avec lui ?

Oui c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je voudrais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Edward sera le Témoin …

Je parlais de tout ce qu'on avait besoin. J'expliquais tout à ma sœur dans les moindres détailles. Mais elle semblait ne pas m'écouter alors je me suis un peu fâche

-tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu étais heureuse pour moi

-Je suis heureuse pour toi

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'on dirais pas vu le tronche que tu tire

-Je n'ai juste pas confiance en lui

-c'est moi j'ai confiance alors il est digne de confiance. C'est comme Carlisle, tu devrais arrêter de t'en méfier, c'est un homme bien, grâce à lui j'ai rencontrée Jasper l'homme de ma vie. C'est ça ton problème, tu écoutes trop ce que te dit Papa, tout les hommes ne sont pas des monstres …

-Alice …

-Non fermes la , j'aime autant que tu ne viens pas à mon mariage.

Puis je l'ai plantée la. J'étais furieuse après elle.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

kadronya: Je ne peux pas la mettre en crossover car il n'y a pas ou peu de personnage d'Harry Potter, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de mettre mes fics en crossover car en plus je ne peux pas mettre les bon personnages, il faudrait un personnage d'Harry Potter avec un personnage de Twilitght alors autant les mettre la ^^ =)

petite-vampirette: La suite va etre plus long oui ^^ =) c'était que le prologue

TwiLighT-Mon-Univers: Merci et ravie que tu accroche à l'histoire ^^=)

x3-Twilight57-x3: Merci ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Le Mariage

**Chapitre 2: Un Mariage.**

**Pv Alice **

Bella m'avait terriblement déçu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Nous étions chez Jasper. Nous parlions du mariage.

« Edward et Emmett seront mes témoins »

« très bien, je ne sais pas si Bella veut être ma demoiselle d'honneur »

« Edward nous a propose Tanya, c'est une fille de confiance »

« oui Tanya, elle est gentille mais Jasper … c'est ma petite sœur »

« Écoute Alice, il faut savoir un coup tu l'invité, un coup tu l'invite pas, on va pas faire que ça, on doit faire vite là, au pire tu n'aurais pas de demoiselles d'honneur. »

« Jasper désolée, Je sais pas, elle est un peu perdu en ce moment »

« Bon sang Alice, c'est une gamine, elle comprend rien, tu vas rentrée dans le monde des adultes. Il va valoir grandir. Si elle comprend pas pourquoi tu veux m'épouser oublier là »

« Jasper, c'est ma sœur »

« et moi je suis quoi ? Je suis ton futur mari, tu va faire ta vie avec moi, dans 5 ans Bella sera elle aussi marié, tu penses que toi tu pourrais placer une parole et insulter son futur mec ? Hein dit moi donc »

Je le sentais en colère alors je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison. Ma sœur était immature. Je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai embrassée.

« oui pardonne moi Cheri »

« Bien alors Bella sera ta demoiselle d'honneur et je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je demanderais à Edward d'aller la voir »

« non laisse, j'irais Jasper »

« Non tu as autre chose à faire »

« D'accord mon chéri »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression d'être soumisse à Jasper. J'étais complètement à sa merci mais je l'aimais. Je faisais tout ça parce qu'on s'aimait. J'avais vite compris que Jasper était un homme dominateur alors je me pliais à ses choix, à ses humeurs. Parce que je l'aimais.

**Pv Edward**

J'étais tranquillement allongée dans mon lit lorsqu'une boule de de lumière que les moldu appelaient étoile entra dans la pièce. Puis elle se mit à me parler « Edward, c'est Jasper!! Je voudrais que tu ailles chez les Swan. Convaincre par tout les moyens Bella d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice, fait n'importe quoi pour la convaincre, viole la, frappe la, je m'en fou mais réglons cette histoire au plus vite. »

L'étoile s'évapora à la fin du message. Je souris de bien être. J'allais revoir ma belle bien assez tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas la violer. Je garderais sa virginité pour notre nuit de noce. Car oui, Isabella Swan finira par me tomber dans les bras, elle me suppliera de la faire mienne et je le ferais. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Il était 10h. Je me pensais vaguement à la chambre de Bella avant de claquer des doigts. La magie noir était très utile. Car je pouvais débarquer n'importe ou quand je le voulais. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, Bella n'était pas là. Je décidais alors t'attendre un peu. J'ai bien fait vous me diriez.

Ma princesse entrain 10 minutes plus tard. Je fermais la porte brutalement en la verrouillant. Elle poussa un cris de peur en me regardant.

« Salut cheri! »

Je me suis approché d'elle mais elle reculait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fini par tomber sur le lit. Je m'allongeais sur elle. Elle se débattait violemment mais ça ne marchait pas. J'étais très puissant et elle, elle n'était qu'un microbe.

« Écoute moi bien chéri, si tu cris, je te tue »

Rapidement, la petite Swan a arrêtée de bouger, elle ma regarder. Je ne sais pas bien décris les sentiments des gens et entre nous le sentiments des femmes m'importent pas du tout.

« c'est bien, tu comprend vite! Brave fille. Maintenant écoute moi bien! Alice te veut comme demoiselle d'honneur. Jasper te laisse pas le choix. Il l'a dit lui même, si tu le fais pas sans râler, j'ai le droit de te battre. »

Je sortit ma baguette et fit apparaître un fouette. Je le plaça sur sa poitrine que j'avais dénudé et frappa fortement jusqu'à l'entendre crier de douleur

« Nooon nooon Aie, Je t'en pris »

Les larmes commenceraient à couler le long de ses joues mais je n'étais pas pour autant attendris. Je continuais à frapper.

« Je serais sa demoiselle d'honneur, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut mais pitié arrête »

J'ai alors arrêter mes coups en faisant disparaître le fouette. J'embrassai goulument sa douce poitrine rougie par les coups.

« Bien, tu vois quand tu veux »

Puis je la quittais sans me retourner. La laissant en larme dans sa chambre. Elle méritait tout ça.

J'envoyais un message lunaire a mon pote Jasper pour lui faire par de la réponse de la fille Swan

« Jasper, mon pote, Bella est très heureuse d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice à ton mariage. Elle a rapidement dit oui bien sur. »

Bien sur ce que je disais n'étais pas totalement vraie, mais en réalité je m'en fichais, l'important était que Jasper avait eu ce qu'il voulait et j'aurai aussi ce que je veux. Je veux Bella. Et vu comment elle réagit quand je joue avec elle … Je vais jouer pour lui faire payer son refus non les refus de son père.

**Pv Renée. **

Ma petite Bella ne vas pas très bien depuis la soirée chez les Cullen. Pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'était bien amusée avec Tanya et les autres filles. Alice va bientôt épouser Jasper et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des tentions entre mes filles. Je décidais donc d'aller voir Bella dans sa chambre. Lorsque je suis rentrée, elle était en pleur sur son lit. Inquiété je me suis approchée de ma petite fille.

« Bella, ma chérie pourquoi pleurs-tu ? »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer. Rapidement elle se calma et se laissa aller dans mes bras

« Pourquoi ses larmes ? »

« Rien Maman, rien, j'ai le blues »

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? »

« Non quoi ? »

« Tu es amoureuse »

« quoi ? N'importe quoi Maman »

« Si si tu aimais Jasper et tu ne supportes pas qu'il épouse ta sœur. »

« C'est faux »

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse pour ta sœur? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement être contente pour elle. Elle va épousée un homme merveilleux et tellement gentil, il est si beau en plus. Tout comme ses amis Edward et Emmett. Alice a beaucoup de chance ma chéri mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu te mariera un jours. Toi aussi tu serais heureuse d'épouser l'homme de tes pensées. Crois moi Bella, tu trouverais un autre Jasper »

« Maman, je n'aime pas Jasper »

« Bella, tu es ma fille, je te connais si bien. Je te connais mieux que personne d'autre. Même toi tu ne te connais pas aussi bien que je te connais. Tu es tellement transparente qu'on peut lire en toi. Je peux juste te conseiller de l'oublier. Ne rend pas Alice malheureuse parce que tu ne supportes pas que Jasper l'ai choisit. »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en eux... Maman comment peux tu avoir confiance en eux ? Ce sont des hommes, on ne peut pas leur faire … »

Je la fit taire. J'aimais ma fille mais là, elle m'agaçait. Elle ne voulait même pas admettre qu'elle est jalouse de sa grande sœur.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça. De toute façon, tu es trop jeune, ce n'est pas tes affaires, Maintenant, tu vas aller travailler au bar avec moi et tes cousines »

« Et Alice ? »

« Bella … Alice va vivre avec Jasper, elle travaillerait dans sa maison pour entretenir la maison et avoir des enfants. »

Je me suis lever. Bella ma suivis pour le travail. En réalité, Bella était la serveuse de l'un des bar de Charlie. Charlie avait monté une entreprise de bar, il en possédait plusieurs en Angleterre. Bella travaillait de nuit jusqu'à tard le soir. Tout comme moi avant d'épouser Charlie.

**Pv Jasper**

Mon mariage avec Alice Swan était aujourd'hui le 14 Mai 2121. Nous nous connaissions depuis 2 mois et nous avions deja fait le grand saut. Mais comme dit si bien Mr Cullen, on a pas besoin de se connaître pour etre marier. Le mariage n'a pas besoin d'amour. Un mariage sans amour marche beaucoup mieux qu'un mariage d'amour qui risque de se terminer bien vite.

Alice sera lié à moi pour toujours. Jusqu'à la mort. J'étais à cote de l'autel. Edward et Emmet était à ma droite, Bella et Tanya à ma gauche. La musique démarra et Alice entra dans l'église au bras de son père Charlie Swan. Elle arriva jusqu'à moi et son pére me donna sa main. Je lui souris puis la cérémonie commença.

« Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jours pour réunir pour toujours ses deux êtres : Jasper Arnaud Hale et Alice Mary Swan. … Vous Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez répéter vos vœux après moi :

Moi Alice Mary Swan, accepte de pendre Jasper Hale pour époux, de l'aime, de le respecter de le rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Je regardais Alice dans les yeux. Attendant sa réponse. J'avais peur de voir Bella craqué et tout gâcher. Mais si elle le faisait, elle pouvait être sur de me le payer.

« Moi … Moi Alice Mary Swan, accepte de pendre Jasper Hale... pour époux, de l'aime, de le respecter de le rendre heureux.... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Alice me souris et je lui rendit à mon tours.

« A vous Monsieur Hale, répéter après moi « Moi Jasper Arnaud Hale, accepte de pendre Alice Mary Swan pour épouse, _de l'aime, de le respecter_ de le rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

J'avais eu du mal à dire que je la respecterais car je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous resservait.

« Si une personne s'oppose à cette union qu'elle parle où alors qu'elle se taise à jamais ... »

Je regardais Bella. Elle me regardait aussi. Un léger souris se dessina sur ses lèvres me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Temps mieux.

« Au nom de Dieu tout puissant, je vous déclare Mari et Femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

Je souris. Pour le pire, si elle savait. Mais pour le moment je n'avais pas trop a m'en plaindre. Elle était intelligente et amoureuse, elle se pliait à mes volontés.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Après le mariage, nous avions organiser une réception dans une grande salle à Londres. Ce soir, nous partons en voyage de Noce à Miami. J'avais prévu large. Nous allions rester 3 semaines la bas. Cela laisserais le temps à Carlisle de voir de quoi il en est. Ensuite, nous irons vivre à Liverpool. Bien sur moi j'irais toujours aussi régulièrement à Londres mais pas Alice. Elle ne reverra pas sa famille avant longtemps. Je devais déjà la faire devenir accroc à moi. J'allais transformer l'ainée Swan en femme parfaite.

Je savais comme faire et tout était déjà gagner d'avance. Ce soir, nous décollons pour les USA, loin de cette vie. Je la materais.

* * *

Voili voilou =)

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ^^ =) ce n'est qu'un chapitre intermédiaire ... ^^ =)

A Bientôt

MaryLisa


	4. Chapter 3: L'attaque de Carlisle

Petite-vampirette: J'ai pas parler d'avion ^^ « ils décollent » mais c'est pas forcement un avion ^^ Mais j'avoue pour le moment il n'y a pas trop de magie pour le moment car la magie noirs ne peux pas être utiliser n'importe quand et la magie blanche est peu toléré voire presque interdite.

**Chapitre 3: l'attaque de Carlisle**

**Pv Carlisle**

Alice était mariée avec Jasper Hale. Elle semblait heureuse et combler. Elle m'avait même remercier de lui avoir permise de rencontre son époux. J'étais content pour eux mais j'espérais que Jasper allait la tenir éloigner. Faire d'elle une femme parfaite qui ne prend pas trop de place. J'allais enfin pouvoir approcher la famille Swan sans avec Alice dans les pattes. J'emmènerais Esmée chez les Swan, nous passerons un petit moment chez eux. Je pourrais faire mon analyse de la petite Swan. Edward la veut, il l'aura. Je m'installais à mon bureau pour y écrire une lettres à Charlie

« Mon Ami, j'aimerais beaucoup passée quelques jours à Dover. Depuis le mariage d'Alice nous avons pas eu le plaisir de nous voir. De plus Esmée aimerais beaucoup voir ton épouse Renée. Tanya restera à la maison avec Edward. Mon fil doit étudier un peu. Préviens moi

Carlisle Cullen, ton ami dévoué. »

Je n'allais pas laisser les filles de Charlie s'en tire. Je savais pour Alice que Jackson allait s'occuper personnellement de l'arrogance de sa belle fille. Jasper allait faire de même. Mais pour Bella s'était plus dure car forcement c'était la petite dernière, la petite chouchoute à son papa. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son ange … sauf si elle tournait mal. Et croyez moi, j'allais la forcer à tourner mal. Même si je dois utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables.

J'attrapai une boule de lumière. Je fourrais mon message à l'intérieur avant de la jeter par la fenêtre en articulant « Londres Maison Swan » Je savais parfaitement que Charlie avait une petite résidence à Dover. Ces filles et lui aimaient beaucoup y aller. Les nouvelle méthode de communication étaient mieux que les hiboux. Ces piafs n'étaient pas fiable. Or les boules de lumière de peuvent être toucher par une autres personne que le destinataire du message. Ce qui est bien pratique. De plus, lorsqu'elle voyage, les gens pensent qu'il s'agit d'une étoile filante. Et Quoi Étoile filante. Les gens étaient vraiment idiots. En plus les boules de lumière sont rapide. C'est même mieux que le msn des moldu. Une messagerie rapide et fiable sans source d'énergie extérieur à la lumière.

J'attendais depuis 30 minutes déjà, mais je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'étais plonger dans mon travailler de roi d'Angleterre et Chef des cliniques magiques. La réponse de Charlie ne se fit pas attendre. La boule de lumière est venu se poser devant moi. Je sortis le message de Charlie. Certaines pouvaient parler d'autre ne rendait que les écritures. Je n'aimais pas les boule lumineuse parlante. Car on risquait trop d'être écouter.

« Mon cher Ami!!

Je compte emmener Renée un peu en bord de mer alors bien sur que oui tu peux venir avec ton épouse et ton fil.

Ton ami

Charlie »

Je lisais et relisais son message. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de sa fille. Si Isabella ne venait pas, ça serait une perte de temps. Quoi que … je pouvais apprendre des choses par Renée. Je savais la faire parler. Et il semblait qu'elle aussi n'approuvait pas les méthodes d'éducation de son mari avec ses filles. Heureusement qu'il y a une Swan pour être raisonnable. Je les ferais parler. J'attrapais une Plume interactive, une nouvelle génération de Plume. Nous n'avons plus besoin des encriers. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Mon Camarade !!

Ravie d'avoir cette réponse positive. Mais tu ne parles pas de ta petite fille? Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta fille seule chez toi en plein centre de Londres Charlie. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Donne moi donc une date que je m'organise

Carlisle »

Je rejetais la boule lumineuse qui poursuivit son travailler de communication. J'attrapais un livre sur les méthodes de médecine humaine. Je m'étais intéresser de prés à leur méthode assez développer sans la magie. Le temps passe si vite. Ma lumière était de retour. Je la récupérais pour y lire le message de mon ami Charlie.

« Carlisle,

me prends-tu pour un idiot? Bien sur que nous je ne laisse pas Bella toute seule à Londres. En réalité, je vous proposer de venir le 3 Juin, mon épouse et moi même arriveront le 2 juin. Bella nous rejoindra le 4 Juin. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Alice en as tu mon ami ?

Charlie »

Je souris. Elle venais donc. J'en était fort content. Je pourrais l'observer et analyser se dont cette fille a besoin. Mais voilà qu'il voulait des petites nouvelles de sa fille. Je savais que Jackson filtrait ses messages. Alice ne resservait pas de message de ses parents et bien sur, ses parents non plus. Je me décidais donc a envoyer un message a mon amie Jackson.

« Cher Jackson!

Comment allez vous? Avez vous des nouvelles de votre fil? Charlie aimerait des nouvelles d'Alice bien sur je me doute que tu soit mes conseils à la lettre et que tu intercepte tout les messages que Alice envoyé. Je te félicite mon ami. Mais j'aimerais savoir comme elle s'en sort. Jasper est heureux au moins?

Carlisle. »

J'envoyais mon message par lumière postal comme Edward aimait si bien l'appeler. Je me replongeais dans ma lecture. Je savais que les femmes avaient besoin d'être dresser comme des chiens. Parce que après, elles prennent trop de place. La réponse de Mr Hale ne tarda pas.

«

« Carlisle, Carlisle !! Moi qui pensait que tu savais tout. Bien sur que j'intercepte son courrier. Elle n'a pas besoin d'écrire. Et pour écrire quoi? Qu'elle a volé dans un carrosse tire par des chevaux aillées jusqu'en Amérique? Que mon fil la violé dés le premier soir et qu'elle est malheureuse ? Certainement pas. Tu n'as cas dire à Charlie, qu'elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte même si pour nous le plus important, c'est qu'elle soit cassé. Charlie peut me remercier comme même. Toute une éducation à refaire. Même si je te l'avoue mon ami, Alice n'est pas si mal élever. Mais elle reste une femme.

Jackson »

Je rie de sa réponse. J'étais encore entrain de rire lorsque Esmée est rentrée dans mon bureau avec des petites madeleines.

« Carlisle, je te déranges? »

« Non jamais, que veux-tu? »

« Je t'apporte de la nourriture »

« Merci, tu es un ange Esmée, assit toi sur mes genoux que je te regarde »

Elle me regardait en silence. Elle était bien dressé. Elle attendait que je lui donne l'autorisation de parler

« Charlie nous invité chez lui! Tu vas pouvoir revoir Renée. Tu as envie de revoir Renée, n'est pas ? »

Elle me regarda longuement avant de répondre

« Bien sur Carlisle. Tu sais bien que je suis là pour te rendre heureux. »

Je souris. Je ne savais pas si elle avait deviner. Mais j'espérais que non.

Le 3 juin, nous sommes partie avec Esmée par teleporteur. C'est tellement rapide et pratique. Renée nous attendais là devant la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Monsieur Cullen, Esmée bonjours, nous vous attendions, entrée donc. Edward n'est pas là? »

Je ne répondis pas. Mais Esmée lui répondit. Je ne pouvais pas non plus les empêcher de parler entre elle.

« Bonjours Renée. Non Edward a du travail. Il devait rester sur Londres »

« Quel dommage. Bella arrive demain, je suis sur qu'il aurait pu bien s'entendre. »

Je souris à cette remarque pendant que Renée nous accompagnait jusqu'aux salons. Oui il s'entendrait très bien. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il veut l'épouser. Parce que justement, cette petite poulet l'attire comme un aimant. Il serait prés à tout pour la forcer à porter notre nom de famille.

« Installer vous, je vais chercher Charlie »

Renée revient 5 minutes plus tard avec son époux.

« Carlisle son ami. C'est bon de te voir. »

« tu l'as dit »

Renée regarda Esmée puis elles quitteraient la pièce.

« Alors ta fille arrive quand ? »

« Demain matin Carlisle pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, je dis juste que tu devrais faire attention »

« Carlisle... »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas ? »

« Carlisle, Bella est trop jeune, elle n'a même pas encore eu ses 1iere mensuration. Laisse là tranquille »

Isabella Swan était donc si pure et innocente que ça pour qu'il la protégé autant. Je devais mettre mon nez dans ses affaires. Demain, je trouverais une solution pour me retrouver seule avec elle. Je demanderai à mon fil de provoquer une baston dans un de ses bar et j'enverrais Renée et Esmée chercher des fleurs.

Je m'excusais et sorti dans le jardin. J'attrapai mon transmetteur lumineux pour envoyer un message à mon fil

« Edward!! Demain ta futur femme nous rejoint à Dover chez ses parents. J'ai besoin que tu occupes Charlie toute la matinée. Trouve n'importe quoi. J'ai pense que tu pourrais faire une attaque de magie blanche avec la baguette d'un de nos ennemis. Trouve une solution

ton père »

Comme toujours; mon fil me répondit rapidement

« Papa, c'est avec plaisir que je vais nuire à Jacob Black. Hier soir, il a limite draguer Bella au bar. Il va me le payer ce sale chien. Je me suis retenu de pas aller le frapper et de pas agresser Bella derrière le bar après. Bien que c'était alléchant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit traumatiser des hommes pour autant.

Edward »

On ne peut pas traumatiser une femme. Alors je ne me faisais pas de soucis la dessus. Mais savoir qu'un homme avait tourner autant de cette petite enfant si fragile pour Charlie me mettais hors de moi. Elle allait voir demain cette saloperie.

Le lendemain matin, Esmée et moi étions à la cuisine avec Renée lorsque Charlie est entré complètement alarmer.

« Une petite rigole s'est amuser à faire apparaître la marque de la magie blanche dans mon bar en plus »

Je sautais intérieurement de joie

« Oh non … qui a fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas laiser passer ça. C'est une marque d'insolence. »

« Oui je sais, justement, je vais y aller tout de suite. Renée ma belle, Je reviens en fin d'aprés midi. Je suis vraiment désolé mes amis »

« Ooh ce n'est rien »

Charlie partie rapidement. Renée, elle avait des courses à faire.

« Tu veux venir Esmée ? »

« Oh je ne voudrais pas … Carlisle »

« Vas-y ma cheri amuse toi »

« Quoi ? »

« Va avec Renée »

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée seule dans la maison de campagne des Swan a attendre ma Belle fille arriver. J'étais installé sur le canapé lorsque j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Papa? Maman? »

La voilà, je me suis levé, heureux comme tout. Et je suis allé à sa rencontre.

« Bonjours Isabella »

« Ooh Mr Cullen, vous n'avez pas vu mes parents. »

Je ne répondais pas et je m'approchais d'elle. Je me collais à elle et entoura mes bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

« Monsieur ... »

Je soupirais et reniflais sa douce odeur.

« Chut ferme la »

J'embrasserais son épaule en remontais jusqu'à sa mâchoire en traçant une ligne de baiser. Elle se débattit et tenta de me repousser. Alors je la plaquais avec violence contre le mur.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'allumer tout les hommes jeune fille. Tu me rend fou »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et moi je pouffais de rire.

« Je ne veux est pas allumer »

Je la mordis violemment dans le coup

« ah oui … et ça c'est quoi ? »

J'attrapai sa main pour la mettre sur mon entre-jambe complètement durcit.

« Tu existes les mecs. Tu devrais avoir honte. »

Elle commença à pleurnicher dans mes bras. Ma main attrapa son menton et commença à serre fortement.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleur. Je m'occupe de toi poupée. »

Je l'embrassa en forcent l'entrée de ma langue dans sa bouche. Je mis fin à trop baiser en la reposant. Elle tomba a mes pieds en pleurs. Je la tirais pas les cheveux

« Écoute moi bien Princesse, je te préviens si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'on fait là, tu ne vivrais pas longtemps et crois moi, j'ai le bras long. Dit moi oui Carlisle »

Elle pleurait toujours et elle commençait à m'agacer. Je la secouais violemment.

« DIT LE »

« Oui Carlisle, je dirais rien à personne »

« PROMET ALLER »

« Promit »

Je le relâchais comme si elle m'avait bruler.

« Maintenant va dans ta chambre et fait toi belle pour tes parents et moi »

Elle resta là à mes pieds sans bouger.

« ALLER »

Elle se leva en s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je suis partie me soulager un peu dans ma salle de bain.

* * *

Voili Voilou

J'espère que vous commencez à voir un peu quel personnage est Carlisle!!

A Bientôt

MaryLisa


	5. Chapter 4: Adieu

_Voilà un petit Pv d'Alice car certain voulait savoir. _

_Bonne Lecture _

**Chapitre 5: Adieu**

**Pv Alice **

La vie m'avait changée le soir où j'avais quitter l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis. La nuit de noce avait été tellement étrange. Nous avions vole dans une calèche volante tiré par des grands chevaux blanc. Nous partions pour 3 semaines. Les parents de Jasper devaient nous rejoindre le 3iem semaines. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans la villa des Hale, il était très tard. Jasper m'a montré notre chambre d'amour. Il déposa nos valises sur le sol avant de venir se coller à moi. Il arracha ma robe que je portais pour le voyage.

« Tu n'existes Alice »

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me suis retrouvée nue allonger sur le lit lui au dessus de moi. Il avait visiblement enlevé son pantalon.

« J'ai toujours rêve d'une nuit de noce torride où je baisserai mon épouse jusqu'à mon épuisement. »

Ce jours la, j'ai perdu ma virginité et Jasper me donnait 6 orgasmes avant de s'écrouler sur moi. C'est vraie qu'il avait changé depuis notre mariage, il était plus froid et s'absenta souvent. Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Jasper était tout de même un homme merveilleux. Nos 3 semaines de noce passèrent rapidement. Je n'avais eu aucun nouvelle de ma famille. Je n'étais pas étonner de Bella. Elle était devenu une belle égoïste. Malgré mon bien être avec Jasper, j'étais mal à l aise avec Jackson son père. Il me gênait horriblement. Plusieurs fois, il m'avait toucher les fesses ou la poitrine lorsque je passais à cote de lui avec ou sans Jasper. Alors un soir alors que nous étions revenu en Écosse depuis 3 mois, je me décidais à parler de mes soucis avec Jasper après nos ébats de fin de soirée.

« Je suis un peu inquiété Jasper »

« De quoi mon amour »

« Ton père et … ses réactions avec moi, c'est ... »

« Mon père a toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, ne te fait pas de souci. Si tu veux qu'il arrête, il faut que tu te montre forte et combler par moi »

« Je suis comblée »

« Je l'espère bien »

Il m'embrassa brutalement puis il soupira

« Il y a autre chose ? »

« Oui … je ne comprend pas pourquoi aucun Swan ne me donne de ses nouvelles … Enfin Bella est ma sœur »

« Je pense que Bella est puni »

« Quoi ? »

« D'après Carlisle, elle a encore fait des siennes. »

« Mon dieu »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est jalouse de toi. Tu es tellement parfaite qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Elle le sait alors elle se fait remarquer comme elle peut »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme coucher avec les mecs du bar de ton père »

« QUOI ? Non ? Mon père a toujours voulu qu'on reste vierge pour nos maris »

« Elle a changée!! Je la laisserai pas te faire du mal mon Alice »

« Je t'aime »

Ma sœur avait donc changé. D'après Jasper en mal. Je ne pouvais donc plus la considéré comme ne sœur. Elle était devenu la honte de la famille.

« Je suis désolé Alice … que ta sœur soit comme ça »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me suis plantée sur son sujet. Elle m'a toujours dit que tu étais un homme cruel. Mais c'est elle la honte de la famille. J'ai bien envie de lui envoyé un message en lui disant ce que je pense et qu'elle m'oublie. »

« Si ta peut t'aider à aller mieux. »

« Merci mon cœur, je vais le faire tout de suite »

Jasper vit apparaître des parchemin et attrapa sa plume.

« Merci »

Je me penchais sur ma tache.

**« Cher Ex Sœurette!!**

**J'ai appris comme tu te comportais et j'espère que tu n'a pas trop honte de toi parce que toi, tu me fais honte. J'ai honte d'avoir une sœur comme toi. De savoir que tu portes le nom des Swan. Je suis bien heureuse d'être mariée. Tu es la risée de notre famille. J'espère que tu es heureuse. Notre père est pourtant un homme bon. **

**Tu me donne envie de vomir. Sache que tu n'es plus ma sœur. Ne m''écris plus jamais. Je ne te donnerai plus de mes nouvelles.**

**Alice Hale »**

« Tu as fini ma puce »

« Oui chéri »

Une fois la lettre envoyer, je m'endormir dans les bras de mon mari. Une nouvelle page se tournait. J'étais devenu Alice Hale, épouse de Jasper Hale. Je vivrai que pour lui même si il était brutale et terrifiant parfois, je le trouvais tellement sexy.

**Pv Carlisle**

Bella était une fillette diaboliquement tentante. Pourtant je ne devais pas la toucher sans l'autorisation de Charlie. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Bella était tout le temps distante des hommes. Je ne pouvais donc pas faire croire à son père qu'elle trompait sa confiance en couchant avec des hommes. Avec Esmée, nous étions reste une semaine chez les Swan. J'avais longtemps observer Bella mais elle ne faisait pas une seule faux pas. En rentrer à Londres, j'étais démoralisé.

J'ai besoin de me soulager sur une jeunette. Heureusement que nous avions toujours Tanya à la maison. Je l'appelais et nous nous rendions dans la salle aux plaisirs charmant comme j'aimais l'appeler. C'est là où Tanya m'offrait de merveilleux orgasme. Alors que j'étais allongé sur le matelas de la salle aux plaisirs, ma bite dans la bouche de Tanya, j'eus une idée diabolique. Tanya n'était qu'un pantin pour moi. Elle était souvent sous le Sortilège de l'Imperium. Ce sort met la victime sous contrôle total de l'auteur qui peut lui faire faire ce qu'il veut. Oui c'était cela …. Tanya est le jouet des mâles Cullen. Je compris alors que la solution à mon problème était là. Je n'avais cas emmener Tanya chez les Swan, et faire en sort de les surprendre toute les deux aux lits. Je me débarrasserai de Tanya après mais pour Bella … je pourrais enfin raisonner son papa.

Je me levais brutalement plantant Tanya dans la salle des plaisirs. Je devais envoie un message à mon ami Charlie

**« Mon très grand ami!!! **

**Tanya s'ennuie à la maison et elle aimerait beaucoup revoir votre petite fille Bella. J'aimerais passé vous voir demain. Cela vous dérange-t-il ? **

**Ton meilleur ami Carlisle » ( Je sais pas si vous mais moi un ami pareil Oo ça fait peur)**

Une fois mon message envoyé, je retournai au prés de Tanya. J'aimais beaucoup l'entendre gueuler lorsque je le baissais. Oui avec elles ont baissé. Je sais que avec Isabella, ça sera plutôt du viol mais c'était encore plus excitant.

Une heur plus tard, j'avais envoyé Tanya prendre une douche, je savais que mon fil voudrait l'avoir propre pour ce soir. Je m'installais à mon bureau lorsque la réponse de mon ami arrivera

**« Carlisle mon ami !!!**

**Bien sur que tu peux venir avec Tanya. Bella sera surement très contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Vous pouvez même venir deux ou trois jours si ça vous chante. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue chez nous. Notre maison est ta maison. **

**Charlie Swan »**

Je souris. Charlie me donnait tout les armes pour attendre son petit bébé. Bon c'est vrai, elle n'a que 16 ans mais c'est l'age pour une fillette de devenir une femme aimante.

J'informais mon ami que je viendrai avec Tanya pour 3 jours. Je sautais de joie et l'impatience. Le lendemain, nous furent accueille par Renée Swan. Charlie était au boulot et Bella travaillait avec son père. Je proposais à Tanya d'aller s'installer pendant que je parlais avec la femme de mon ami.

« Alors Renée, comment allez vous ? »

« Bien et vous ? »

« Fort bien!! Remit du mariage de votre fille? »

« Oui, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir permis à Alice de rencontre Jasper. Il était tellement bien pour elle. Tellement gentil »

« Ravie de l'apprendre et pour Isabella, vous avez trouvé une solution? »

« Ooh ne m'en parler pas, J'ai essayée Carlisle, j'ai parlée de votre fils à Isabella mais la pauvre enfant est amoureuse de Jasper »

De Jasper ? Cette pauvre femme ne voyait pas que sa fille n'aimait aucune garçon. Ce qui était bon avec les femmes Swan, c'est qu'elle est tellement bête que ce n'est pas compliquer de vous faire passer pour un ange. Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Charlie entra avec sa belle petite fille.

« Carlisle, te voilà enfin. Comme je suis content. Ou est Tanya »

« Ici Monsieur »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé et je pouvais dire qu'elle tombait à pique. Les deux jeunes filles s'isolèrent dans la chambre de Bella pour bavarder. Mon plan allait démarré après le diné quand les deux filles iront dormir.

Vers 23h, je montais me coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Bella, j'aperçu Tanya sortir de sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Papa »

Je souris et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de la plaqué contre le murs.

« Pa …. »

« Ferme la Poulette »

Je sorti ma baguette magie pour lui jeter mon sortilège habituel: l'Imperium.

« impero »

Tanya se figea et me regarda

« Tanya ? »

« Oui maitre !! »

« Va dans la chambre de Bella et fait lui l'amour »

« Bien maitre »

Mon pantin se dirigera dans la chambre de Bella. Moi je me ruais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon appareil photo. En revenant, j'entendais des voies dans la chambre de la futur femme d'Edward.

« Non... Noon Tanya »

« Je te veuuuux Bella, embrasse moi »

« Aie Tanya dégage. »

Je me glissais à l'intérieur de la chambre silencieusement. Tanya était allongé sur Bella entrain de l'embrasser et de masser sa poitrine nue. Je commençais à mitrailler de photo les deux fillettes. Content de moi je quittais la pièce ordonnant à Tanya de sortir aussi. Il n'était pas question que Isabella vive son 1ier orgasme avec une femme. Demain …. la petite Swan aura des gros problèmes. Très gros problème. Je me dirigerais vers ma chambre en jubilant. Cette nuit, je rêvais que je baissais la fille Swan dans toute les positions possible et inimaginable. Malheureusement pour moi et pour l'honneur de mon fils, elle devait rester vierge pour sa nuit de noce.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt. J'attrapai les photos que j'avais pris avec mon appareille photo developpement ultra rapide. Puis je courru voir Charlie. Il était seule assit à la table de la salle à mange.

« Carlisle, mon ami bonjours !! Comment vas tu ? »

« J'ai une chose importante à te dire …. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Je lui donnais les photos de Bella à moitié nue sous Tanya.

« Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai entendu du bruit hier soir dans sa chambre. Quand je suis rentrée, Tanya et Bella s'embrassaient, c'est limite si elles ne couchaient pas ensemble »

Charlie resta en choque devant les photos. Il semblait horriblement déçu.

« Comment ose-t-elle faire ça ? N'ai-je pas ete un bon pere. Laisser moi la voir que je la gifle. »

« Je suis navré Charlie. J'aurais du comprendre pourquoi Tanya voulait absolument voir Isabella. J'aurai du faire plus attention. Edward vient chercher Tanya le plus rapidement possible. Elle va être puni sévèrement crois moi. Mais laisse moi te dire que tu aurais du t'occuper de son éducation sexuelle. »

« Je ne serai jamais capable de punir ma fille comme cela même si je suis furieux après elle. »

« Laisse moi la remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle est encore jeune et lui apprendre les joies du sexe avec un homme pour l'aider à changer de bord »

« Bien mais je veux qu'elle reste vierge pour son futur époux »

« Pas de souci. »

« Merci mon ami »

« Je commencerai ce soir, qu'elle dorme dans ma chambre mais ne lui en parlons pas avant ce soir. »

« oui»

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer

* * *

_Voili Voilou_

_J'espère qu'il vous aimes toujours autant ^^ =)_

_Alors d'après vous prochain chapitre d'après vous Pv Edward ? Pv Bella ? Pv Carlisle ?_

_A bientot _

_MaryLisa  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Souffrir

_Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. Mais cette année, je passais le bac, ensuite j'ai été occupée par diverse chose mais voici le chapitre suivant. Rendez vous en bas _

**Chapitre 5: Souffrir**

**Pv Bella**

La journée avait été étranger. J'avais pleurer toute la nuit pour finir par m'endormir de fatigue vers 5h du matin. A 8h, ma mère était venu me réveiller brutalement avec de me jeter dans la salle de bain

-Lave toi et met une belle robe! Dépêches toi Isabella! Je viendrais d'aider à faire ton épilation.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi … puise que j'étais encore jeune pour ce genre de pratique. Renée ma mère me disait qu'elle m'apprendra à m'épiler. lors de la nuit de noce avec mon époux. Ensuite je suis allée déjeuner. Mon père ne m'adressa pas la parole. Edward était là et semblait très content. Je peux voir son regard pervers sur moi. Je me sentis très vite mal à l'aise.

-Bonjours Isabella!

Ma Mère me pinça violemment le dos. Je fus surprise de cette violence mais je répondu à Edward.

« Bonjours Edward ! »

Il me regarda avec dégout. Ma mere me regarda furieusement

« Hum Prince Edward, pardonnez mon idiote de fille. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal Madame Swan, Pere, j'emmène donc Tanya avec moi. »

Je n'avais même pas remarquer Carlisle dans un coin de la pièce avant qu'il parle

« Oui Fils, je reste encore quelques jours chez mes amis. »

Ma mère m'enferma dans ma chambre après manger me disant que je devais me reposer. C'est pendant cette journée que je reçus la dernière lettre de Alice Hale … ma grande sœur; celle en qui j'avais une lueur d'espoir. Cette lettre me bouleversa car j'ignorais totalement de quoi elle parlait.

**« Cher Ex Sœurette!**

**J'ai appris comme tu te comportais et j'espère que tu n'a pas trop honte de toi parce que toi, tu me fais honte. J'ai honte d'avoir une sœur comme toi. De savoir que tu portes le nom des Swan. Je suis bien heureuse d'être mariée. Tu es la risée de notre famille. J'espère que tu es heureuse. Notre père est pourtant un homme bon. **

**Tu me donne envie de vomir. Sache que tu n'es plus ma sœur. Ne m''écris plus jamais. Je ne te donnerai plus de mes nouvelles.**

**Alice Hale »**

Ainsi après l'avoir lu, je pleurais une partie de la journée. Le soir, Renée est venu me chercher pour manger. Carlisle me regardait un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Le repas fut silencieux. Charlie ne m'adressait même pas la parole. Une fois le repas finit et la table débarrasser. Ma mère me jeta hors de la cuisine en me disant :

« Vas dire Bonne nuit a ton père et à Carlisle »

Obéissante, je me dirigeais vers la salon où les hommes étaient confortablement installés

« Papa ? »

Charlie me regarda furieusement comme si je le dérangeais. Pas comme avant.

« Quoi? »

« Je … je vais me coucher »

« Attend une seconde, RENEE ! »

Je me figeais devant la colère de mon père. Renée arriva au petit trot dans le salon.

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Va mettre une belle nuisette à Bella, Elle dort avec Carlisle cette nuit »

« Quoi ? Papa je … »

« La Ferme toi souillon, comment oses-tu contredire ce que je dis aprés ce que tu as fait hier soir? Je ne veux plus t'entendre »

Carlisle semblait content de lui. Renée m'attrapa brutalement le bras et me trainait jusqu'à la chambre de Carlisle. Elle me força à me mettre nue puis elle m'enfila une nuisette qui ne cachait même pas mes cuisses. Puis, elle attacha ma main a une menotte au pied du lit de Carlisle. Puis sans rien dire elle sortie dehors.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Mon pere n'avait jamais été aussi agressif avec moi. Ma mère jamais aussi froide. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée allongée sur le lit du Roi Carlisle avec une main attachée au pied du lit. Mais j'avais peur. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait se passer.

Tout à coup la porte de la chambre souffrit sur mon enfer personnel. Il me regarda avec son sourire de commença à allumer des bougies dans la piece, puis il éteignais la lumière du plafond Tout en me regardant, il déboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon. Rapidement, il fut nu devant moi. Il s'approcha de moi et grimpa sur le lit. Il attrapa ma main valide pour l'attacher au l'autre pied du lit. J'étais sous lui, les bras écarter au dessus de la tête. Et j'avais très peur. Doucement il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et remonta ma nuisette. Je le vis sourire

« Renée est une femme formidable ! Elle a me connait si bien. Elle sait que la 1ier chose que je déchire , sont les strings. Ce bout de tissus est tellement inutile et gênant pour l'homme. Esmée n'en porte presque jamais »

Il pouffa de rire comme si cela devant être comique. Puis doucement il caressa mon visage en soupirant.

« Tu es magnifiques... Mais c'est tellement dommage que tu compliques tout cheri »

Il me tira le cheveux m'arrachant un cris de douleur

« Chut Chéri sinon je te bâillion »

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je le vis descendre vers mon intimité. Il embrassa mes lèvres intime avant de les lécher. J'étais tellement dégoutée, j'avais honte d'aimer ça. Tout à coup, je sentis les dents de Carlisle me mord violemment. Je sursautais et poussant un cris de surprise et de douleur. Carlisle se releva et me gifla.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Je vais t'apprendre a te servir de ta bouche sale chienne. »

Il me détacha et me jeta parterre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et m'empoigna par les cheveux. Il attrapa son membre tendu a bloque et l'enfonça de force de ma bouche.

Il me força à faire des mouvements de va et viens sur son membre. J'étais dégoutée. Je sanglotais en silence sans comprend ce qui m'arrivait. Il grognait de plaisir. M'insultant de tout les noms qu'il pouvait trouver

Rapidement il se déversa dans ma bouche. J'eu alors envie de vomir mais il m'en empêcha.

« Avales tout »

J'avalais cette horreur. J'avais envie de me faire vomir. J'étais si mal.

Carlisle m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'allongea sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur moi et me massa durement la poitrine. Il toucha à toi. Je n'osais plus bouger. Mes yeux étaient remplit de larmes. Après plus d'3h de torture, Carlisle s'allongea sur mon cote et attrapa fortement ma taille. Nous nous sommes endormit. Cette nuit là, j'ai tout perdu sauf ma virginité. Il m'a fait cette honneur. J'étais morte au fond de moi. Quelques choses a cassées. Pourquoi moi Alice ? Pourquoi moi Maman? Pourquoi moi Papa? Personne ne pourra jamais me croire. Cette nuit là, Carlisle Cullen a assassinée Bella Swan âgée de 16 ans.

Le Lendemain, je fus soulagée d'apprendre qu'il partait. Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durer lorsque chaque nuit pendant plus d'un mois, il me refit le même numéro. J'étais sale tellement sale.

Un jours, au environs du 10 juin, je travaillais de nuit à la boite de mon père que je devait appeler Monsieur désormais. Il avait tellement changer. La soirée fut long, les hommes tous aussi puant les un que les autres me relookais comme un morceau de viande. J'en avais la nauzer. Lorsque je finis mon service, mon pere m'ordonna de rentrer à pied car il n'avait pas que ça à faire que te me ramener. C'était la 1ier fois que je rentrais seule aussi tard. Il était 3h du matin. Je commençais à marcher vers chez moi. J'étais partie depuis 10 minutes lorsque je réalisais que j'étais suivit par 3 hommes. La boule au ventre, je me mis à courir mais bien vite je fis rattrapa par deux bras fort. Je ne les reconnus pas tout de suite dans la nuit sans lune de ce 10 juin.

" Lâchez moi pitié"

" Ferme là, tu nous a chauffer toute la soirée et tu voudrais qu'ont te laisser tranquille? Pauvre enfant"

Je reconnu Edward en face de moi. Emmet et Jasper me retenaient chacun par un bras.

" jetez la sur les sac poubelle."

Je me suis retrouvée au sol allonger sur les sac. Je sentis ma robe remonter. Je me débattais comme je pouvais lorsque je ressentis un coup plus que violemment sur le dos, puis un autre sur les fesses, sur la tete. Je sanglotais mais les garçons ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Edward déchira ma culotte avant de me pénétra brutalement.

" Je vois que mon père est déjà passé par ton jolie petit cul. Les mec vous devriez sentir ça c'est bon"

"Edward, tu es soule"

Il explosa de rire

" Mais vous aussi."

Il me viola dans cette ruelle pour la 1ier fois. Je finis par évanouir. Je me réveillais plusieurs heurs plus tard seul dans cette ruelle horrible. Si sale. Je me mis à courir chez moi. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Discrètement je me dirigeais jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Mon corps était souillé de coup et de blessure en tout genre. Je pris une douche avant de me coucher dans mon lit.

Au petit matin, je me levais courbaturée en gémissant de douleur. Je mis des vetements assez larges pour cacher mes blessures puis je descendis prendre le petit dejeuner. Mais avant d'entrer j'entendis la voix d'Edward et Carlisle Cullen.

" Mr Swan"

"Edward... Enfin appelle moi Charlie, je t'ai deja dit"

" Pardonnez moi Charlie"

"Aprés tout, tu vas devenir mon gendre, je suis heureux de trouver un mari pour Bella. Car comprend moi Edward ... elle n'est pas totalement pur et bonne a mariée."

" Charlie mon ami, je te l'ai toujours dit. Edward veut partagé la vie de Bella avec lui et en plus ..."

J'étais choquée par cela. Non il ne pouvait pas me faire une chose pareil. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Je me jetais sur le lit en pleure. Ma vie était devenu un cauchemard en l'espace de 6 mois.


	7. Chapter 6: Mariage Forcée

**Chapitre 6: Mariage Forcée**

**PV Bella.**

Mon Mariage … j'avais toujours rêvée d'un mariage d'amour, avec l'homme de ma vie. Je m'avancerai vers lui sur la piste rouge jusqu'à l'autel, au bras de mon père. Il me donnerait à l'homme que j'aime. L'homme pour qui je me battrais pour lui. L'homme où mon monde lui tournerait autour. Mon père m'avait fait cette promesse, il y a plusieurs années. Mais tout était partit en poussière. Le Prince Edward Cullen me voulait et il avait tout fait pour. Peu être que j'aurai pu apprendre à l'aimer si tout avait été différent. Mais il n'en est rien, je le déteste. On m'a d'abord force faire des choses avec une fille puis j'ai du passée plusieurs nuit avec Carlisle Cullen, le Roi d'Angleterre. Ensuite, je me suis faite agressée par Edward Cullen dans une ruelle et probablement Emmett Maccarty et Jasper Hale. J'ai ensuite perdu ma sœur pour toujours, puis mes parents. Je suis seule. J'ai perdu mon identité. La seule chose qu'il me reste, c'est ma virginité. Je dois tout de même remercier Edward de ne pas être aller aussi loin. Cela fait 10 jours, que je suis partie vivre aux manoirs des Cullen. La mère d'Edward est terriblement gentille. Elle est pour moi, une mère. Elle est toujours là pour moi et dieu merci. Je n'ai pas confiance en Carlisle. Il me fait peur. Edward n'est pas beaucoup la mais je sais qu'il attend le mariage avec impatience. Mon mariage est pour demain. J'ai un témoin, c'est Emmett Maccarty. Le témoin d'Edward est Jasper Hale. Ma Demoiselle d'honneur est Rosalie Maccarty. L'épouse d'Emmett. _( j'avais oublier Rosalie alors faut bien l'introduire XD) _Rosalie semble gentille. Elle est compatissante. Mais elle ne me parle pas beaucoup. J'ai appris que son nom de jeune fille est Hale. Elle est la sœur jumelle de Jasper Hale mais aux yeux de se dernier, elle n'est rien d'autre que l'épouse d'Emmett. J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Je sentis le lit bouger à cote de moi. Inutile de me tourner pour savoir qui c'était.

« On va passée à table Isabella »

Edward qui d'autre. Mais je n'avais pas faim. J'étais anxieuse.

« Je n'ai pas faim »

J'entendis mon futur mari soupirer.

« Viens comme même »

Je sentis sa main s'abattre sur mon épaule, il me tourna pour que je le regard.

« Tu n'essayerais pas de m'échapper en te laisser mourir de faim ? »

Il me poussa hors du lit et m'entrainait dans les profondeurs du château pour aller dans la salle à manger.

« N'y pense même pas Swan »

Le soir, Edward me raccompagna à ma chambre. Il me poussa jusqu'au lit. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombais dessus entrainant Edward dans ma chute. Il resta dans sa position m'observant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais Isabella. Et j'ai réussit. Demain à cette heure la, je t'aurais fait mienne, pour toujours jusqu'à la mort. Rien ne t'arracherais à moi. »

Il m'embrassa de force avant de quitter la chambre. Un clic m'avertit qu'il m'avait enfermer à clé. C'est en pleurant que j'ai finis par m'endormir cette nuit là . J'allais avoir 18 ans en Septembre mais Edward ne voulait pas attendre.

Le matin du 2 Juin 2122, à 7h Esmée et Rose ont débarquées dans ma chambre pour m'aider à me préparer. Nous devions être dans la salle de réception à 11h. Nous avions donc du temps devant nous, mais les deux femmes s'afféraient autour de moi.

« Esmée ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Pensez vous que ma famille va venir? »

Rosalie me caressa les cheveux.

« Jasper vient seule d'après ce que ma dit Emmett. »

Alice ne viendra pas … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis triste. Je m'en doutais. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle.

« Je suis désolée ma chéri mais Rose et moi, nous sommes là. »

Le porte s'ouvrir avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Il s'agissait d'un serviteur.

« Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mes dames, Reine Esmée mais le roi Carlisle attend sa futur belle fille devant les portes de la grande salle quand à vous Mme Maccarty, vous êtes attendu à cote de l'autel avec le futur mari et les deux témoins. Dépêchons, vous etez en retard. »

Esmée me passa mon vole.

« Merci Eric! Vous pouvez disposé. Dépêchons nous les filles, je ne voudrais pas mettre en colère le prince le jour de son mariage. »

C'est ainsi que nous nous mirent en marche pour la salle du mariage. Lorsque nous sommes arrives, Carlisle nous attendait avec Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Esmée attendit avec moi pendant que Rose se dirigera vers les garçons.

« Elles arrivent Altesse Edward et Altesse Carlisle »

« Il était temps entrez donc. »

Carlisle se dirigera vers nous. Edward ne m'avait pas encore vu et il n'avait pas le droit de toute façon.

« J'ai cru que nous allions devoir annuler le mariage … vous etez en retard »

« Carlisle il est 10h56 »

« Je ne t'ai rien demander fermes là, dépêches toi d'aller d'asseoir, je te rejoint plus tard. »

Carlisle se tourna vers moi en souriant de son air pervert. J'avais horreur de cela. Il me tendit son bras que je pris.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça … Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu pour te voir. Maintenant Isabella, je te conseil d'être une bonne fille d'accord. Ne ridiculise pas ma famille devant tout nos invités ou je te jure que tu me le payerais. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arriver à Tanya et bien il pourrait d'arriver la même chose »

« Ou est Tanya »

Carlisle pouffa de rire et m'embrassa dans le coup.

« Pas en état pour sortir au grand jour, Maintenant, c'est à nous, tu te tais et parlerais que pour dire oui. »

Je n'osais plus parler tout à coup. Il me trainait de force jusqu'à la porte. La musique commença et il m'entraina âpres lui. Il me tenait si fort que j'en avais mal. Nous avancions jusqu'à Edward en silence. Il donna ma main à Edward en me chuchotant

« Prend garde à toi, je te surveille de prés. »

Edward me pris le main et regarde Mr Handerson, le curé qui allait nous marié.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir à jamais ses deux êtres... Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre Edward Anthony Cullen pour époux ?

Un vague de peur m'envahir. Je sentis des larmes naitre dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas mais je le devais. Je sentis la main d'Edward serre la mienne. Ce qui me fit revenir à la surface. Je regardais Rosalie, puis Esmée. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre timidement.

« Oui »

Le curé se tourna vers Edward.

« Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse? »

Edward me sourit avant de répondre sur de lui.

« Oui, je la veux »

« Je vous déclare Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Mariée, j'étais mariée … je m'appelais Isabella Cullen désormais. J'étais devenu une princesse mariée à un monstre. Une fois marié, nous sommes allés à la grande salle de balle pour fêter l'évènement. Edward n'avait pas encore lâcher mon bras. Il m'entrainait avec lui pour me présenter à ses sujets.

" Essaye de paraitre plus heureuse ma chéri ... tu semblais prête à dire non tout à l'heure, je me trompe?"

Je le regardais choquée

" Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu ... tu"

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

" Chut Chaton, garde ta salive pour notre nuit de noce. On va bien s'amuser, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude"

" Je te déteste, laisse moi "

Je tentais de me défaire de son étreint mais en vain. Il pouffa de rire. L'après midi était passée vite. Trop vite. Carlisle s'approcha de nous.

" Il est temps de passer au chose sérieux Edward"

" Bien sur père"

Je me raidit soudainement. Carlisle venait de glisse une main dans mon décolleté.

" Garde moi en un peu".

" Je te la prêterais demain"

" Penses à tes amis aussi"

" Bien sur"

"vient Bella, je vais te préparer"

Je n'avais pas entendu Esmée arrivée, je me dégageais brutalement d'Edward et Carlisle pour me dirigera avec ma belle mère vers la chambre du prince.

Je n'étais encore jamais rentrer dans la chambre. Esmée m'aida a retire ma robe de marié avant de me passer une petit nuisette blanche qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse. Elle me fit assoir sur le lit et m'attacha une main à une menotte. Je sursautais effrayer. Les larmes commenceraient à couler pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

" Je suis désolée Bella ... Edward voulait te trouver ainsi. Soit courageuse. Je suis sur que mon fil va te ménager."

Je fondit en larmes. Elle me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Elle sécha mes larmes et attacha chacune de mes chevilles a un pied du lit avant de recouvrir mon corps de la grosse ouverture.

" Ça va aller Bella ... je suis sincèrement désolée."

Elle quitta la chambre. Je fus rejoint peu de temps après par Edward.

Je le regardait pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon, il se dirigea vers moi. Il s'allongea à cote de moi tout en retirant la couette qui me couvrait. Je le vis sourire à la vu de mes chevilles et de ma main attachées.

" Tu es magnifique dans cette tenu. Et toi voir attachée ainsi me rend complètement fou"

Il détacha ma main pour enlever ma nuisette. Puis il s'assit sur moi. Il commença par déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis son sexe contre mon intimité. Il avait réussit à retire son caleçon et d'un coup de main, il déchira ma culotte.

" Tu me rend fou Isabella. J'ai envie de te baisser tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher demain."

" Détache moi si te plait"

Il rigola d'un rire moqueur et sadique. Puis il entra en moi. Un douleur me traversa m'arrachant un crise de douleur. Mes oncles s'enfonceraient dans son dos tellement ma douleur était violente. J'avais l'impréssion qu'on me brulait de l'intérieur. Sans même me laisser le temps de m'habituer à lui, il commença un long et brutale vas et viens tout en poussant des grognements de plaisir. Mon corps était secoué par mes sanglots.

" Aiie, Pitée arrêtes, je t'en pris"

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

" tu vas t'y habituer tu vas voir, jouis maintenant"

Mes larmes continuaient à couler mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Tout à coup, il sortis totalement de moi, pour revenir plus violemment et plus profondément.

" oooh oui c'est trop bon, hum Bébé "

Il ressortit de moi encore pour me repénétrer toujours plus loin. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à hurler. La douleur était toujours présente. Je voulais qu'il s'arrête. Puis enfin, je le sentis se déverser en moi.

" BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLA "

Il s'écroula sur moi. C'était enfin fini. Nos respirations étaient saccadé. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour récupère. Il se redressa tout en se retirant de moi. Il alla au pied du lit pour défaire mes liens. Je fermais les yeux, la douleur était partie. Je pensais qu'Edward en aura fini avec moi pour la nuit mais je m'étais tromper. Il se rallongea sur moi en murmurant.

" 2iem Rond"

... La nuit promet d'être long.

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu =)_

_pour répondre à "imperatricelolo": j'essaye de poste régulièrement mais j'ai été très prise en juin et en juillet du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire._

_Voili voilou _

_à la prochaine _

_MarieLisa _


	8. Chapter 7: S'oublier

Veillez m'excuser pour le gros retard. J'ai eu un souci de temps puis de motivation puis de connexion. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre =) Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7: S'oublier**

**PV Bella**

Je me réveillais ce matin dans le lit d'Edward Cullen. Allonger sur le dos, un bras sur le front. Je pleurais en silence. Mon nouvel époux dormait encore profondément. Le cadran du réveillon indiquait 6h. J'étais totalement perdu. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pourtant je devais m'y résoudre.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsque Edward m'attrapa par le taille et m'attira contre lui. Inconsciemment je me figeais. Il embrassa dans le coup tout en respirant mon odeur.

- « **Bonjours Madame Cullen** »

Madame Cullen … je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire. Mariée à un monstre voilà ce que j'étais. Pute aux yeux de la famille Swan et animal de compagnie aux yeux de la famille Cullen. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas Edward soupirait.

« ** La salle de bain est libre, je dois partir travailler** »

Il se leva toute en me force à en faire de même. Brusquement il me poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, m'embrassa de force et quitta le chambre. Je remarquais alors qu'il avait fait couler un bain pour moi. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il s'était levé pour se préparer. Peu être parce que je m'en fichais. Je commençais à me dévêtir de ma nuisette face au grand miroir de la salle de bain lorsque je remarquais le reflet d'Emmett Maccarty. Je me mis a hurler tout en attrapant le peignoir qu'Edward m'avait sortie. En quelques secondes, Emmett était en face de moi. Sourire aux lèvres. Il arracha le vêtement et le jeta au sol.

Il me plaqua contre le lavabo.

« **Hum très jolie ce petite corps**. »

Il me poussa violemment jusqu'au bain. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'il était nu. Je compris alors trop tard ce qu'il allait se passer. Emmett me força à rentre dans l'eau. Puis il se jeta sur moi. Il malaxa mes seins sans aucune douceur. Les larmes remontaient dans mes yeux. J'essayais de la repousser mais en vint. Il entra en moi violemment. Je ne pu retenir mes cris de douleur

« **tu aimes ça hein ?** »

Ses coups de rein étaient de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus violent. J'avais tellement mal que je rêve d'une seule chose … qu'il s'arrête. Je ne sais combien de temps cela à durée. Il s'est libéré en moi tout en poussant un grognement terrifiant. Puis sans même me jeter un regard il se leva et sorti du bain. Son regard pervers se posa sur moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« **A Demain Princesse** »

Il ricana puis disparu. Je me roula en boule dans la salle de bain chercher a calmer mes sanglots incontrôlable. Je me sentais mal et sale. J'étais terrifiée par Edward, par Emmett et j'ignorais encore ce qui allait se passer.

**Pv Emmett.**

Assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain de la demeure des Maccarty, je cherchais à me calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. Un viol … j'avais violé la princesse Isabella Swan Cullen. Certes Edward m'y avait autoriser mais cet homme que j'ai été avec elle … ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas ce monstre qu'Edward et Jasper étaient. Je l'avais été fut un temps. Mais Rosalie Hale m'avait changée. Je l'avais épousé et j'avais eu un fils avec elle. Jordan juste âgée de 9 mois.

Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait comprend à quel point ce que je faisais été mal. Rose m'avait poussé du bon coté. Elle m'avait sauvée. Grâce à elle j'avais changé et j'espère voir un jours le Prince Edward faire de même.

Je m'appelle Emmett MacCarty, descendant de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, qui jadis s'était battu pour le bien. Ils avaient tenter de se battre contre le mal avec l'ordre du Phenix.. Je me battais pour eux. Pourtant je réalisais que le monstre que j'avais été n'avait pas disparu. Je devais protéger Isabella Swan de la famille Cullen. Je me fis jurer de ne jamais retenter l'expérience qu'elle avait reçu ce matin. Désormais ma mission allait devoir s'accélérer pour la protéger d'Edward Cullen.

Je savais que je trahissais mes meilleurs amis … mais j'avais changé de chemin. Opté pour un avenir meilleur, un avenir plus beau et je serais prêt à y laisser la vie. La porte s'ouvrît sur Rose. Elle me regarda choquer assis nu sur le sol.

« **Emmet ? Qu'as tu ?** »

Je la regardais, les yeux dans le vague

« **Je suis tellement désole **»

Pv Bella

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'étais tellement perdu à cette heur là. Emmett avait abusé de moi comme si j'étais un objet, un chose. Je ne me sentais moi même plus vivant. Je marchais dans le parc sans savoir ou j'allais. Alors que je marchais seule j'entendis des pas derrières moi. Inconsciemment, je me suis mis à marcher plus vite mais l'homme qui me suivait me rattrapa au détour d'une allée.

« **Edward ma dit que je te trouverais ici. Chouette non ? Vient marcher avec moi** »

Jasper Hale m'attrapa par le bras et me trainait à le suivre.

« **Monsieur Hale si vous plait ...** »

Jasper me coupa le parole

**« Il me plait de venir voir ma belle sœur et de passer du temps avec elle … sauf si elle a envie de ...** »

Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et embrassa son coup.

« **Alice est dans sa période … je suis très en manque et il semblerait qu'Edward nous aurait dit que nous avions le droit de consommer un peu. »**

J'essayais par tout les moyens de le repousser.

« **Non je vous en pris** »

Jasper pouffa de rire. Il m'entraina dans les curies et nous enferma dans un box. Il me jeta un sort qui m'empêchait de bouger. Il se déshabilla tout en me regardant. Puis il s'allongea sur moi, releva ma robe tout en grognant.

«** tu es aussi bonne qu'Alice belle chienne**. »

Il arracha ma culotte. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ni parler. Je revit l'horreur de ce matin avec Jasper. J'avais envie de mourir.

Une fois qu'il eu fini avec moi. Il leva le sortilege m'attrapa par les cheveux et planta ses yeux dans les miens

« **Je te conseil de ne rien dire à personne c'est claire?** »

Il secoua brutalement sa main qui tenait mes cheveux

« **Si te plait** »

« **Fermes la et ne raconte ce qu'on fait à personne tu m'entends ?** »

Il me gifla et je tombais au sol en sanglotant

« **REPOND MOI ! je te préviens si tu parles de ça à qui que se soit, je tuerais Alice sous tes yeux et je ne ferais souffrir** »

« **Non si te plait, je ne dirais rien** »

Il sourit et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

«** Bien ! tu es bonne, je pense qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter à une fois ma chérie, je reviendrai demain **»

Puis il quitta le box

**PV Rosalie.**

J'étais horriblement déçu de lui. Moi qui espérait que j'arriverai à changer Emmet. J'avais eu tord.

Ma mère Alicia Hale avait essayer toute sa vie de changer mon père … mais elle n'avait pas réussit. Mr Hale avait fait de Jasper un monstre. Je suis une descendante de Luna Lovegood par ma mère. e voulais changer ce monde monstrueux. Je tenais mon fils Jordan dans les bras. J'avais laissée Emmett seule dans la salle de bain après qu'il m'ai raconter l'horreur qu'il avait fait. J'étais tellement déçu de lui

« I**l est tellement beau** »

Je me retournais vers la source de cette voix.

« **Emmett ...** »

Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras .

« **Ma Rose, je suis tellement désolé, je te déçois mais ça va changer, je te le promet.** »

Je repoussai mon fils dans son lit

« **Ah oui ? et comment ? Comment tu compte faire ? Tu m'avoue avoir violer la femme d'Edward qui soit disant passer n'est encore qu'une enfant … et tu veux me dire que tu es un homme bon ?** »

Emmet soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux

« **Je veux changer écoute … j'ai entendu parler d'une organisation secrète** »

Je me figeais à ses mots. Comment savait-il ? Je n'y étais pas rentré mais Eric et Angela les avaient rejoint. C'est ce que j'espère pour Emmet mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sache

« **Une organisation secrète ?** »

« **oui en 1990 … à l'époque ou le bien a perdu contre le mal … elle s'appelait l'ordre du Phenix … ma famille en faisait partir Rose et je … je veux te protéger Rose, on va créé une … »**

« **C'est déjà fait** »

Je me retournais vers la porte ou se trouvait Ingus Feeling. Le dirigeant de l'OP mais aussi le plus vieux sorcier de tout les temps. Le plus vieux et le plus puissant. Peu de personne on la chance de le connaître.

« **Bonjours mes amis! Mr Maccarty, vous etez enfin prêt** »

PV Emmet

Je regardais le vieul homme comme si il était fou.

« **prêt à quoi ?** »

L'homme me sourit et s'avança jusqu'à nous.

« **a me rejoindre … Emmet … aimes tu ce monde tel qu'il est ? Ne veut tu pas assurer l'avenir de ton fil ? Protéger ton épouse contre ce qu'il traine dehors **»

« **Si bien sur que si **»

L'homme me souris et regarda Rosalie

« **Miss Hale, je pense qu'il est temps de nous regrouper à nouveau. Mais par mesure de précaution … Je dois vous mettre face au serment inviolable … »**

L'homme sorti un couteau de sa poche. Inconsciemment je me mettais devant Rosalie preet à sortir ma baguette magie.

« **Allons allons Monsieur maccarty … Miss Hale a déjà fait le serment, mon sang coulerai dans tes veines et le tiens dans le mien … tu ne pourra pas nous trahir …** »

« **Je ne le ferai pas …. **»

« **Je le sais Emmet … je le sais**. »

Je le regardais interloquer qu'il me connaissait aussi bien.

« **je vois l'avenir aussi nettement que tu regarderais la télé moldu mais l'avenir changer … elle dépend du choix des Hommes … tu as fait ton choix Emmett** »

**Pv Carlisle.**

Il me la fallait. Edward s'était marié et désormais elle est venu une obsession pour moi. Cette fille si belle, si désirable. Edward lui avait envoyé Emmett puis Jasper. Mais moi aussi je comptais m'amuser avec elle. Elle nous avait donner du fil a retordre pour finir mariée à mon fils et je comptais bien lui faire payer tout ça. Alors que j'entrai de la bibliothèque de mon château ... c'est la que je la vis. Assise sur un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux profondément endormis. Soudainement une horrible idée me vint à l'esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais de ma belle fille.

**Pv Bella **

Je me réveillais dans une pièce sombre attaché sur une table nu. Carlisle Cullen en dessus de moi avec son sourie pervers aux lèvres.

"**tu te réveilles enfin mon trésor ... je vais pouvoir de baisser comme sauvagement comme un chien**"

Je me débattais contre mes cordes sans résultat

" **Non si vous plait**"


	9. Chapter 8: Le Roue Tourne

**Chapitre 8: La Roue tourne**

**Pv Emmet **

Je me sentais si mal de ce que j'avais fait à Bella, que je n'avais pas pu revenir tout de suite. J'étais bête de penser que je pouvais la protéger. A part la soutenir, je ne pouvais pas grand chose. C'est ainsi que suivit pas Rosalie, j'ai rejoint l'ordre du bien. Et j'essaye doucement de persuader Jasper de laisser la Princesse Isabella. Malheureusement, je ne peux aller trop loin si je ne veux pas être démasquer.

**Pv Bella**

Plusieurs mois ont passés depuis mon mariage avec Edward Cullen. Je vis la même routine chaque jours. Le matin en me levant, je vais dans la salle de bain … après ma première fois avec Emmet, je ne les pas revus immédiatement. Il est revenu un mois plus tard. Sauf qu'il ne me touche pas à la maniéré de Carlisle ou Jasper ou même Edward qui lui devient moins brutal avec moi.

Chacun matin, Emmet m'attend dans la salle de bain, me coule un bain pour me détendre, me fait un massage et me laisser pleurer dans ses bras. Il m'explique avec douceur que la vie allait changer un jours et que je devais être courageuse. Emmet est mon seul ami. J'ai confiance en lui mais j'ai toujours peur.

A 9h, il me laisse, je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner. Souvent, il y a Esmée avec moi. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est surtout elle qui me parle. Moi ça fait bien longtemps que je ne parle plus. Je préféré me taire, ne plus rien dire. Je ne veux pas faire semblant d'être heureuse, ni faire semblant de rien. Comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Ensuite, je sort dehors dans les jardins, je me dirige vers les écuries où m'attend Jasper mais lui aussi ne vient pas tout le temps. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas attirer de soupçon avec Alice. Après ma balade dans le parc, Carlisle me tombe dessus et m'oblige à lui faire tout un tas de chose sans nom.

Je me sens si mal, si sale depuis que j'ai épousée Edward. J'ai tout perdu. Ma sœur, ma famille, mon meilleur ami Jacob, mes amies, mes valeurs, ma vie. Je ne suis que le jouet de la famille Cullen.

J'étais marié depuis presque 4 mois maintenant. Et je crois bien que c'est précisément ce jours du 13 septembre que notre vie a pris un tournant que je n'ai pas compris.

Depuis quelques jours, je me sentais irritable, j'étais souvent prise de vertige et je n'avais plus d'appétit. Mais seulement Esmée avait remarquer. Elle ne m'avait rien dit. Elle mettait cela sur le compte du mal du pays, du mal de ce château que je n'aimais pas. De mon époux que je détestais ainsi que ses amis.

Esmée était une femme adorable. Elle était très attentionnée à mes égards. Je l'adorais. Elle était la mère que je n'avais jamais eu. Renée avait payée des Nounous pour nous garder Alice et moi. Ma sœur me disait que notre mère était déçu de ne pas avoir eu de fils. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir des filles. Mais Charlie était heureux de nous avoir, donc Renée n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de nous garder. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'Alice. Lorsque Jasper venait, il ne m'en parlait pas. Je souffrais de son absence. J'étais perdu loin sans elle.

**PV Edward**

Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella. Comme je sais qu'elle aime le sexe avec mes amis, je lui réserve une surprise. Je me suis attaché à ce bout de femme. J'aime la sentir sous mon corps pendant nos rapports. L'entendre hurler de plaisir, l'entendre gémir. Me réveiller le matin avec elle dans mon lit. C'était plaisant. Elle était devenu mon petit rayon de soleil. Bien sur j'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Je partais tot le matin avec Carlise et je rentrais tard après Oui Bella était bonne et chaude et son cadeau d'anniversaire allait être parfait.

Nous étions attablé dans un chique restaurant londonien avec Emmet et Jasper. J'avais commander un fish and chips à basse de saumon et mes amis avaient commander la même chose.

« Alors Edward, comment ça va ? »Me demanda Jasper.

« Je vais formidablement bien. Je suis comblée avec Bella. » lui répondis-je

« c'est vraie qu'elle est très délicate » dit mon ami en finissant par un sourire particulièrement pervers.

Son comportement m'agaçait. J'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais de la colére lors que je savais Bella entre les mains d'Emmet ou Jasper. Aprés tout c'est moi qui leur disait qu'il pouvait consommer.

« Que vas tu faire pour son anniversaire ce soir ? »m'interrogea Emmett

« Ah justement en parlant de ça! Je voudrais lui offrir une nuit avec nous 3. Je sais qu'elle aime le sexe donc ça sera parfait, vous etez d'accord ? »

« Mais bien sur Edward mon pote , avec plaisir » me répondit Jasper

Emmett fut plus long à répondre. Il commençai à contester

« Edward, elle n'est pas un animal, tu n'a pas une meilleure idée pour ses 17 ans ? » me dit-il avant de reprendre la parole. « mais si tu tiens temps à leur offrir ce genre de nuit, je sera là mais je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, elle avait l'aire malade ce matin »

Je me mis à rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett. Je connais Bella. Et ce matin, elle allait très bien, je vous dis. »

« C'est vraie qu'elle semblait fatiguée quand je l'ai vu cette après midi. Tu es sur de ce que tu veux Edward. »

Je regardais mes deux meilleurs potes un peu surpris qu'il s'inquiète de l'état de Bella

« écoute les mecs, je suis des cours de médecin. Je suis la plus apte à dire si ma femme est malade ou non. Et elle va bien. »

« oui bien sur, si tu le dis mec. Ne t'énerve pas enfin, on te crois, mais ça marche pour ce soir et toi Emmett ? »

« Bien sur Prince Edward, vous etez le future roi après tout »

Je souris à la réfléction d'Emmett. Il avait raison. J'étais le prince héritier donc je faisais ce que je voulais. Je voulais Isabella, je l'avais eu. Je voulais un château, je l'avais. Je voulais un poney blanc, je l'avais. Je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. Faire ce qu'il me plaisait. Et ce soir, j'allais faire ce que je voulais.

Sur cette note joyeux, nous finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Je quittais mes amis après leur avoir dit de venir à 19h au manoir Cullen.

**PV Emmett**

Edward était partie. Quand à moi, j'essaye de raisonner Jasper.

« Tu vas vraiment faire ce que Edward te demande de faire pour ce soir ? »

Jasper et moi étaient entrain de travers les parcs de Londres. Jasper ne reprenait avant 15h et moi également.

« Edward le veut et je pense que Bella en a envie aussi »

« Tu en as envie pas elle »

Jasper s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » soupira-t-il ?

« Elle a 16 ans Jasper »

« 17 aujourd'hui mec, elle est grande »

« Comment tu aurais réagis si après mon mariage avec Rose, j'avais fais pareil que Edward ? Tu aurais suivis sans rien fais sous prétexte que je voulais qu'on le face ? Jasper, je te pensais moins idiot que ça »

« Emmett, la différence entre Rosalie et la Princesse Bella, c'est que Rose est ma sœur alors que Bella est juste la femme d'Edward »

« Bella ? Tu l'appelle Bella maintenant. Elle est aussi ta belle sœur, la sœur d'Alice. Comment elle va réagir quand elle vas savoir que tu violes sa petite sœur pendant qu'elle s'occupe de votre bébé qui vas naître dans les prochains moi ? »

« Je ne la viole pas, elle est en envie »

« ENVIE ? Tu crois qu'elle en a envie. Bella déteste Edward, elle déteste être mariée avec lui, couchez avec nous, c'est le pire des enfers pour elle. »

« Tu dis ça mais le matin tu t'amuse bien avec elle »

« En réalité, je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois avec elle. Elle a confiance en moi et elle sait que je lui ferais plus jamais de mal. A la différence de toi et Edward. Tu ne vois donc pas la différence lorsque tu es avec elle et avec Alice. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal. C'est qu'une enfant Jazz, elle n'a que 17 ans. A cette age là, même Rosalie et Alice n'ont pas vécu ça, ni même ta mere ou la mienne »

Jasper me regarda sans répondre. Il semblait visiblement agacer. Il se leva d'un coup et me toisa du regard

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Maccarty mais tu as beaucoup trop changer en peu de temps. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

**PV Jasper**

Trop enervé par ma confrontation avec Emmett, je suis directement rentré chez moi pour voir ma douce Alice.

Mon ange était allongé sur le canapée entrain de lire un livre donc j'ignorais le nom. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit arriver, elle leva les yeux pour me voir. Elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras

« Jasper, tu es en avance »

« Je sais, j'avais besoin de te voir. Ce soir, je sort, je vais chez les Cullen »

« ooh pour l'anniversaire d'Isabella »

Il était rare que Alice parle de sa sœur. Elle avait l'air triste et peiné mais je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Je nous vis asseoir sur le divan.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Edward a absolument tenu à l'épouse Jasper »

« Pourquoi ça ? Il l'aime »

Enfin je pense qu'il l'aime. En réalité, j'ignorais si le prince Edward était capable d'aimer une femme un jour

« Ce n'est pas la question et tu le sais. Le problème, c'est Isabella , Jasper, cette fille est une pute »

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de ma petite Alice. Je savais qu'elle souffrait par rapport au comportement de sa jeune sœur. Mais voir alors fondre en larmes à cause de nos mensonges me briseraient le cœur. Et ainsi les paroles d'Emmet ne reviennent en tête.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras pour la consoler.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qu'on rate mes parents avec elle. Pourquoi elle est devenu cette fille alors qu'elle était si amoureuse d'Edward en plus. »

Je stopperais mes caresses dans son dos en entendant ses mots.

« Elle l'aime ? » la questionnais-je

« ooh oui depuis toujours. Nos familles sont très proches et lorsque nous allions chez le roi Carlisle quand nous étions petites filles, nous nous amusions avec le prince Edward. Elle en était folle »

J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise en apprenant ça. Nous avions agis avec elle à la demande de Carlisle alors que Edward aurait simplement eu besoin d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. En réalité, Edward ne connaissait pas son épouse. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Et il allait le regretter un jours. Je compris alors le véritable sens des paroles d'Emmett. Lui seul la connaissait véritablement.

Alice était assez idiote pour croire tout ce que je disais sur Bella. Edward était assez stupide pour croire que Bella aimait ce qu'elle vivait. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce soir j'irais à l'anniversaire de la princesse et j'obéirais au ordre d'Edward.

Desolée du retard j'espere que ce petit chapitre vous a pleut

a la prochaine fois

Voili Voilou


	10. Chapter 9: Pause

**Chapitre 9 : Pause**

* * *

**Pv Bella**

Allongée sur le canapé du grand salon bleu du Manoir Cullen, je me reposais. Il était bientôt 18h et nous étions seule avec Esmée. Carlisle était sorti dînée chez les Swan. Quant à Edward, il n'était pas encore rentré. Le silence planait au dessus de moi. J'étais bien malgré mon mal être. Tout à coup Esmée Cullen est rentrée dans la pièce.

« Veux-tu manger quelques choses Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle avec douceur

« Non merci Madame, je n'ai pas faim » lui répondis-je.

« Bien, ça ne va pas mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

« Je demanderai Edward de t'ausculter si tu veux ma chéri »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais rien a répondre. Sachant très bien comment Edward m'ausculterait. C'était inutile de lui parler. C'était juste un coup de fatigue rien d'autre.

Mes Jambes étaient attachés au pied du lit. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Edward se plaça derrière moi pour me soutenir assise malgré mes jambes écartes et étendu sur le lit. Face a moi se trouvait Emmet et Jasper. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de mon époux sur ma nuque. Je traissis contre lui cherchant à m'éloigner mais sa poigne de fer me tenait fermement contre lui. Il grogna contre mon épaule avant de parler.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Trésor, on vas s'amuser avec Jasper et Emmett ce soir »

Épuiser, je cherchais tout de même à lutter contre lui.

« Non, si te plaît »

Sans que je m'en rend compte, je mettais mise à sangloter. Je ne voulais pas vivre ça, je ne voulais plus. Je cherchais à ma débattre mais cela empira les choses.

« Jasper relevé sa robe »

Mon beau frère s'exécuta en relevant ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Edward l'attrapa pour me la passer par dessus la tête. En un tant record, je me suis retrouvée en sous vêtement face à 3 hommes dont 2 que je haïssais le plus au monde. Emmet était à cote complément impuissant. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward masser mes fesses sans aucunes douceurs.

« Jasper mon pote ? Tu veux commencé ? »

Jasper se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Puis il s'allongea sur moi. D'un coup de main, il déchira ma petite culotte. Avec lenteur mais sans douceur, il se place à mon entrer. Je pouvais sentir son sexe chaud contre mon intimité. Voulant lutter, j'essayais de m'éloigner de sa chose. Je voulais être le plus loin possible. Mais Edward me tenait. Je me mis à paniquer mais les garçons ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Jasper entra en moi violemment, puis se fut le trou noir.

**Pv Edward**

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'est passé ce soir là. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Après avoir couché avec elle, nous avions été dîne avec ma mère. Ma femme semblait fatiguer mais je ne me suis pas formaliser. Elle n'a pas beaucoup mangée mais je n'étais pas son père et je n'allais pas la forcer à manger si elle ne voulait pas. Elle était assez grande pour gère sa vie. Après dînée, elle monta directement dans notre chambre. Mes amis n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Alors que j'allais monter à sa suite, ma mère m'attrapa le bras.

« Edward » me dit-elle ?

« oui Mère ? Lui répondis-je. J'étais pressé mais je ne pouvais pas repousser ma mère pour autant

« Fait attention à elle … Elle n'était pas bien en ce moment »

J'aurais probablement du l'écouter à ce moment là, monter voir Bella et voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais voilà, je suis humain et je vais des erreurs. Au lieu d'écouter ma mère, je l'ai rejeté

« Tout va bien Mère, Bella va très bien »

J'aurai pu réagir autrement mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je tenais Bella dans mes bras pendant que Jasper voulait avec elle. J'ai eu une autre chance pour tout arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Elle pleurait contre moi. J'aurai pu comprendre là mais je n'ai encore rien compris. Alors que Jasper s'occupait d'elle, j'ai sentit son corps tout entier se tendre. Je pensais que c'était le plaisir. Là encore, je me suis trompé. Après ça, son corps est devenu lourd puis elle a convulsée. Ce fut Emmett, le plus rapide, il se jeta sur Jasper pour m'éloigner. Jasper vola contre le commode. Mon ami détacha Bella pendant que j'essaye de la calmer.

« Elle fait une crise » dit Emmett.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit. Il avait raison. Elle était entrain de s'étouffer avec sa langue.

« Jasper passe moi la cuillère sur le plateau »

Je plongeais mes doigts dans sa bouche pour retenir sa langue plaquer contre la mâchoire du bas.

Emmett lui tenais les mains pour tenter de calmer ses convulsions. Elle poussait des cris assez effrayant et je me sentais complément perdu.

« Calme toi mon ange, doucement, ça va aller … chuuuut »

J'attrapais la cuillère que me tendait Jasper. Je plaquais cette dernière contre la langue de Bella qui continuait à se mordre pendant sa crise.

Je ne serais dire combien de temps nous avons mis à la calmer. Mais elle a fini par se calmer à force d'écouter nos paroles à moi et Emmett. Emmett semblait proche d'elle car elle l'écoutait. Elle fini par s'endormir complément épuiser.

Alors que nous la relâchions, Jasper pris conscience d'un chose

« oooh merde »

Je me tournais vers lui surpris

« quoi ? »

« Elle saigne ... »

Ce soir là, j'ai compris plusieurs choses. La première que mon épouse avait fait une crise d'épilepsie et qu'elle avait faillit y rester et la seconde, qu'elle était enceinte et que nous venions, enfin non … je ne venais de tuer mon propre héritier.

C'était véridique. Elle était entrain de faire une fausse couche le jours de son 17eme anniversaire. 17 ans ...

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre assez cours ^^

J'espère que vous avez eu quelques réponses à vos questions =)

A la prochaine

Voili voilou MarieLisa


	11. Chapter 10: Retomber

**Chapitre 10 : Retomber**

**PV Emmett**

J'étais furieux. Furieux après moi, après lui après nous. Comme cela avait-il pu arriver. Il était tard ce soir là lorsque nous sommes arrivées à l'hôpital de sorcier de Londres. Mon amie perdant beaucoup sang, tellement que nous avions été obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Oui, j'étais furieux et anxieux.

Le temps était à l'orage cette nuit sentait à la tempête à plein nez … la météo était l'une des seules choses que nous ne pouviez pas maitriser. Dans mon monde, on manipule tout, les animaux, les enfants, les hommes naïfs, les moches, les moins moches, les idiots et les femmes. Absolument TOUT sauf la météo. Bref ….

Après son malaise, nous nous sommes tout les 3 envoles sur nos balais avec « notre amie » …. Je peux vous dire vraiment n'important quoi … vous pensez qu'on vole encore sur des balais en 2122 ?

Les Urgences ont rapidement pris en charge la princesse Isabella. Nous avons ensuite attendu, attendu, attendu …. Les minutes me semblaient durées des heurs et les heurs des lustres. Nous étions tous les 3 assit les un à cote des autres en silence. Aucun de nous n'avait décroché un mot depuis l'incident.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. J'avais envie de les tué tous les deux. Comment je pouvais avoir des amis aussi nuls, aussi idiot …

A l'aube, un Médicomage est venu vers nous. Il s'est approché d'un pas lent et lourd. Il s'arréta devant nous.

« Prince Edward »

Nous nous sommes tous les 3 levés comme si nous ne veniez pas de passer une nuit blanche, comme si nous n'avions jamais vécu cette nuit interminable.

« oui Mr Mason ? »

Le Mr Mason prit une grande inspiration avant de nous annoncer la nouvelle

« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire, le bébé est mort. Elle était enceinte de 4 mois. Il … il n'était pas viable si cela peut vous rassurez »

Bon sang, il était mort, ce n'est pas possible.

« Comment ça ? »

Edward semblait terriblement agacer et énerve. Juste que je ne comprenais pas. C'était de sa faute à lui et j'étais terriblement agacer après lui

« Il sera mort né, il avait des mal formations assez importante Prince Edward, ce genre des choses arrivent fréquemment notamment lorsque la mère est stressée ou angoissée et quel subit des choses difficiles. Votre épouse a besoin de repos. Elle peut rentrée chez elle en début d'après midi»

Je me suis assis sous la nouvelle. Je n'avais pas réussit à la protéger comme je l'ai promis. Mais cette fois, j'allais me rattraper.

« Elle se reposera Mr Mason, merci beaucoup » dit ce pauvre idiot d'Edward

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rendez tout les 3 dans le couloir comme des idiots.

« Bella viendra chez moi Edward »

Edward me regarda un peu surpris. Il ne comprenait pas bordel ? C'était ça faute. Il ne m'avait pas écouté et donc voila.

« Pardon Emmett ? » dit-il d'une voie très calme pour moi

Pardon Emmett ? C'est tout ? Pas de merde ? Rien ?

« Elle vient chez moi, il n'y est pas question qu'elle retourne chez toi, tu en as assez fait Prince Edward »

Edward me fusia du regard

« Il n'est pas question qu'elle parte de chez moi, elle est à moi, c'est ma femme. Et personne ne pourra me la retire, je suis son mari et c'est moi qui choisit ce qu'elle fait, ou elle vas et avec qui»

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je me suis approché de lui. J'étais très en colère comme cette merde de Prince pouvait penser que Isabella lui appartenait de cette façon

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu choisis aussi avec qui elle couche ? Tu la fait tourner et tu aime ça en plus ? Elle n'est pas ta chose Edward, c'est une Humaine comme toi .Tu la confond avec un animal Edward » Dit-je furieusement à mon meilleur pote, fait moi rire

' BAFFF'

L'enfoiré, je me suis retrouvé parterre comme un con. Monsieur le Prince venait de me mettre une de ses baffes. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'étais tombé sur le cul. Pauvre mec. Rageusement, je me suis relevé, j'ai commencé à me jeter sur lui mais Jasper, ce bon vieux copain s'est interposé.

« Tu vois Edward, tu es trop impulsif. Heureusement que tu avais ton pote Jasper pour te venir en aide. Vous me dégoûte tout les deux. Tu vois Edward, aujourd'hui tu vas m'en vouloir à mort mais je vais le faire. Je vais éloigne Bella de toi mais tu le mérite. Tu n'es qu'un monstre et je dois la protégé de toi . J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant d'agir et c'est aujourd'hui que je le fais. Tu as tué ton propre fil. Je devrais dire enfant, mais j'espère que tu n'auras jamais de fille. Aucune fille ne peut vivre avec un père comme toi. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit, ferme là » s'écria-t-il

Edward se précipita dans la chambre de Bella. Mais je l'interpellais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir de long.

« Inutile, Bella n'est déjà plus là. Tu la reverras, quand tu seras décide changer. Et inutile de te venger sur Alice … Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle pensera de toi Jasper … qu'est ce qu'elle pensera de toi ? ta femme enceinte de 8 moi ¾ ? Elle pensera quoi ? Lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu as violée sa frangine ? »

C'est ainsi que j'ai planté mes 2 meilleurs potes. Je suis partie sans même me retourner. J'avais plus envie de les revoir. Ces deux imbéciles. Je suis rentré directement chez moi. Je savais que Bella y été déjà. Rosalie s'occupait d'elle. Un des membres de l'OP était venu la chercher pendant que j'engueulais son imbécile de mari.

Bella était dans l'un des chambres d'amis. Elle devait se reposer après cette nuit. Elle l'avait bien mérité. J'espère juste que je n'avais pas fait une bêtise aujourd'hui. Je ne savais plus du tout si j'avais bien fait de provoqué mes deux idiots d'amis.

**Pv Edward**

Comment osais-t-il s'opposée à moi. Moi le Prince future roi, fils de Carlisle Cullen. Certes, j'avais fait beaucoup de mal à Isabella mais il n'avait pas le droit de me la prend comme ça. J'avais envie d'aller chez lui et de le massacrer. Il allait me le payer, elle aussi allait me le payer. Et si parle malheureux sa femme se met en travers de ma route, elle me le payera aussi ainsi que son morveux de tout juste 1 ans. Morveux … Jasper était resté avec moi pour me consoler du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je l'espérais.

« Je ne fais pas attention à ce que cet idiot à dit. Il va le regretter. Alice n'a rien besoin de savoir. Je vais les tuer de toute façon. Tous, Lui, sa salope de femme, son sale morveux et Isabella. Ils font souffrir croix moi. On ne me fait pas ce genre de chose à moi »

Jasper n'avait rien dit mais je sentais qu'il ne me suivait pas dans ce que je disais.

« Arrête Edward … n'oublie pas que Rosalie est ma sœur et je t'interdis de … »

J'ai soudainement éclaté de rire. Jasper n'avait jamais considère Rosalie comme sa sœur. Le rapport frangin/frangine qu'Isabella et Alice avaient avant, Jasper et Rosalie ne l'avait jamais connu. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Tout simplement parce que Mr Hale s'en fichait totalement. Pour lui, Rosalie était une femme parmi d'autre.

« Sinon quoi Jasper ? … hein quoi ? Jasper, mon pauvre ami. Depuis quand il y a le mot sœur sur la tête de cette salope de Mme Maccarty hein ? Tu vas me faire pleurer » dis-je sur un ton arrogant

« Edward …. Emmett a raison, tu devrais apprendre à respecter les autres. Et dire que tu vas être notre souverain, c'est toi qui …. » Commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

Je ne regardais même pas mon pseudo meilleur pote. J'étais agacé. D'abord Emmett et puis ensuite Jasper.

« Tu t'es radoucit Jasper, je ne te pensais pas si femmellette maintenant arrêter ton cirque d'homme pathétique et rendons chez moi, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler pour ne rien dire du tout. N'oubli pas que tu as Alice grâce à moi. Je pourrais te la reprendre »

J'ai tournée les talons avant de transplaner jusqu'à château

**Pv Jasper**

J'étais fou. Fou de ce que m'avait dit Emmet et furieux après Edward. Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis mon mariage avec Alice. Mon Alice, je l'aimais tellement. C'était mon rayon de soleil, ma muse. J'avais changé en étant au cote d'Alice. Je la respectais et elle me respectait. Nous étions tellement heureux tout les deux. Certains, elle ne voyait plus sa famille. Au début, elle me demandait quand elle pourrait les revoir. Je répondais plus tard ou bien je ne répondais simplement pas. A la fin, elle a fini par laisser tomber l'idée.

A la différence de ce que mon père pensait. Je n'avais jamais violé Alice. J'avais su être patient et doux et elle me faisait confiance. Mais voila, je n'étais pas digne de confiance. J'avais couché plusieurs fois avec sa petite sœur. J'étais trop stupide. Heureusement pour moi, Alice ne voulait plus voir Isabella à cause des mensonges que Mr Cullen et Edward avaient inventés sur cette dernière.

_« Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle pensera de toi Jasper … qu'est ce qu'elle pensera de toi ? ta femme enceinte de 8 moi ¾ ? Elle pensera quoi ? Lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu as violée sa frangine » _ Les paroles d'Emmett me revenaient en boucle. Il avait raison. Et ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais faire. Jamais Alice ne devrait être au courant de cela C'était exclue.

J'aimais trop Alice pour ça et je ne voulais pas la blesser_. « Et Isabella pauvre naze ? » _ C'était une erreur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de continuer. Alice était ma femme et mon amour. Edward ou pas …. Alice était heureuse alors je l'étais aussi. Je devais juste arrêter de faire cela.

Avec toute cette réflexion, je suis arrivé chez moi dans mon manoir. Mon manoir était assez loin de Londres, c'est pourquoi je suis arrivé comme par magie dans mon salon. Alice était là, une couverture qui cachait son état de femme enceinte avancer. J'allais bientôt etre Papa. Je l'entendis renifle alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

« Tout vas bien ma chérie ? »

Elle était allongée sur le divan avant des photos éparpillé un peu partout. Des photos d'elle enfant avec Bella.

« C'est rien Jazz, Isabella me manque un peu mais je suis toujours en colère après elle. Ce n'est qu'une trainée je le sais bien mais … »

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Elle ne devait rien savoir mais j'étais mal. Très mal.


	12. Chapter 11: Voir Alice Hale

Me revoilà, désolée pour le retard.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : J'aurais tout donné pour te voir Alice Hale**

**PV Isabella Cullen **

Je me suis réveillée face à un plafond couleur argentée. Je distinguais mal les peintures et les détails. J'étais dans le brouillard. Combien de temps ai-je dormis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici dans une chambre inconnue ? Je me suis redressais pour observer la pièce plus en profondeur. En me relevant, je fus prise de vertige qui me força à me rallonger directement.

Je ressentis une vive douleur au ventre comme si j'étais vidée de l'intérieur. Une personne est entrée dans la pièce sombre. J'aperçu la lumière du jour filtré entre les rideaux qui avait été tiré. La personne marchait jusqu'à moi et s'arrêta à mon chevet.

« Bonjour Princesse Isabella !»

Je reconnu Rosalie Mac Carty, l'épouse d'Emmet. Le couple Mac Carty s'était toujours montrer très correct avec moi. Je considérais Rosalie comme ma seule amie depuis que j'étais devenu la femme du Prince Edward Cullen. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'aurais voulu lui répondre.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Tu es au Manoir Mac Carty. Personne ne tu veux du mal. Tu as dormis pendant 8 jours. »

Rosalie m'avait apporté un petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais juste me recoucher et pleurer. Me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de mon anniversaire me faisait mal. Je me sentais si mal, si sale. Je détestais mon corps et ma vie. Rosalie m'avait annoncé quelques jours après mon réveille que j'avais fait une fausse couche et je veux encore plus mal. J'avais tué mon propre enfant.

Les jours se sont transformés en semaine et puis en mois. J'étais toujours de cette chambre chez les Mac Carty. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'aurais voulu remercier Rosalie de sa gentillesse à mon égard. J'aurais voulu demande à Emmett si Edward allait venir me chercher pour me punir encore. La nuit, je dormais mal. Je faisais des cauchemardes et me réveillais en hurlant.

Chaque fois, je réveillais tout le manoir. Sauf que cette nuit-là alors que je pleurais encore dans les bras de Rosalie, j'ai réussi à dire un mot. En ce moment, j'aurais tout donné pour être avec Alice. Je voulais juste voir Alice.

**PV Rosalie Mac Carty.**

La femme d'Edward était chez nous depuis 1 mois et demi. Emmett avait enlevé Bella à son monstre de mari. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle ne parlait pas, mangeais peu et pleurais beaucoup. La nuit surtout. Les Cullen arrivaient à hanter ses nuits et ses rêves. En général, vers 2h du matin, elle se réveillait en hurlant puis elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme dans mes bras ou ceux d'Emmett.

Mais cette nuit fut différente des autres. Comme toutes les nuits, Bella se réveilla à 2h en pleure. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réconforté.

« Alice »Dit-elle

Alice …. Elle devait surement parler de sa sœur. Elles ne s'étaient plus revues depuis qu'Alice avait épousé Jasper.

« Alice »

« Chut Bella, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Quand elle finit par se rendormir, je suis retourné dans ma chambre avec l'homme que j'aime.

Emmet attendait dans notre lit toujours aussi inquiété.

« Elle a dit le nom d'Alice, Emmet, il faut que tu essais de la faire venir ici »

Emmet se redressa d'un coup et me regardais comme si j'étais folle.

« Je ne peux pas. Tu sais très bien que Jasper ne voudrais jamais sauf si le prince lui ordonne »

Edward était devenu « Le prince » aux yeux d'Emmet, le jour où Bella avait perdu son bébé. Rosalie ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient plus parler depuis.

« Vas parler à Edward, dit lui que Bella vas mal. Il ne sera pas indiffèrent Emmet, il tient à elle, il l'aime »

Je savais que parler d'Edward avec Emmet était devenu une chose difficile depuis que Bella était ici. Emmett semblait détester son ami.

« Non Rosalie, il ne l'aime pas. C'est de sa faute si Bella est dans cet état. Et tu oublié l'enchantement de transparence qui protéger la maison. Si je vais venir Edward ici, je ne pourrais plus vous protéger contre eux. »

**PV Edward Cullen **

Bella était parti depuis plus d'1 mois. Je l'avais cherché dans tous les lieux possibles. Mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver les maisons de ce traitre de Mac Carty ainsi que son épouse et son morveux. Elle était introuvable. Carlisle me posait de plus en plus de question à son sujet. Il était surtout déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. J'en étais malade et en même temps j'avais peur.

Lorsque j'étais rentré avec Jasper chez moi ce jours-là, je m'étais juré de faire la peau à toute la famille Mac Carty. Il m'avait volé ma femme et elle était à moi. « Non elle n'était pas à toi connard » Les paroles d'Emmet tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

J'avais dit à Carlisle que Bella se reposait chez une amie à cause de sa fausse couche. Mon père veut cruellement déçu. Il m'avait dit que j'aurais du remettre Bella immédiatement au travail. Il était important pour moi d'avoir un descendant rapidement.

Ce midi la, je mangeais avec mon meilleur pote Jasper. Il semblait distrait depuis que je l'avais réjoind. Alice avait mis au monde leur tout premier enfant il y a tout juste une semaine. Jasper était heureux. Il vivait un bonheur parfait avec la sœur de Bella. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami semble si étranger.

« Pourquoi cette tête-là ? Alice ne te comble pas avec votre fille? »

Jasper secoua la tête et sourit

« Non, ce n'était pas ça …. »

Je soupirais agacer qu'il soit si long à parler

« Emmet m'a rendu visite hier soir … Il … Enfin non, Bella est souffrante depuis son accident et elle veut voir Alice»

Vieux crouton moisie. Pourquoi Emmet n'était pas venu me voir moi ? Ok, je l'aurais surement tué. Il m'avait volé mon amour. Mais la savoir malade me fit mal. Mais j'ignorais rapidement ce sentiment de mal être.

« Edward ?, tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais jamais le faire. Alice serait dévastée. Je ne peux pas. »

Je grognais pour le faire taire

« Et tu as répondu quoi ? Ecoute mec, je vais aller voir ce sale traite à son sang et je vais arranger ça »

Jasper sembla soulagé

« Je lui es dit que Isabella ne reverra jamais Alice. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas. Je l'aime et maintenant qu'elle a une enfant de moi en plus…. »

Jasper culpabilisait d'avoir violé Bella mais il ne devait pas. C'était une chose normale chez les males sorciers.

« Je vais ranger les choses »

**PV Emmet Mac Carty.**

J'attendais Edward à son bureau. Je n'avais pas envie de passer chez lui. Je ne voulais pas croiser son père. Il aurait probablement voulu voir sa belle-fille. Je doutais sérieusement qu'il ne m'oblige pas à la ramener chez lui.

« Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là sale vermine ? »

Le prince avait dégainé sa baguette magique prêt à me jeter un sort.

« Edward ! Je vois que Isabella ne te manque pas »

Je sentais que mon prince n'était pas d'humeur à parler mais je le devais pour Bella. Il agit sa baguette magique.

« Laisse-moi la voir. Jasper m'a dit que tu voulais qu'il laisse Alice voir Bella ? Alice ne veut pas… »

Je soupirais je savais que ça ne serai pas simple

« Edward, si te plait. Je ne demande pas pour moi mais pour ton épouse. »

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise

« Tu me l'as volé et maintenant tu veux de l'aide ? Espèce de gros crouton, tu te prends pour Jacob Black ou quoi ? Laisse-moi la voir et je prendrais ma décision. Elle est ma femme ne l'oublie pas. Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami. Je t'aurais déjà tué pour ça sinon. Tu as couvert tes arrières pour protéger ta marmaille… »

Je le repoussais avant force.

« Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça. Je vais t'emmener à elle. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas me le faire regretter. »

Je choppais son bras et dans un tourbillon nous avons atterrit sur le sol de ma cuisine

**PV Edward Cullen.**

J'étais chez lui pas loin de ma princesse. Il me guida jusqu'à sa chambre en silence. Arrivé à destination mon ami me regarda assez anxieux

« Fait attention à elle. Je reviens »

Je l'ai ignoré et je suis rentré dans la pièce. Bella était dos à moi en nuisette. Mon désire pour elle montant d'un coup. Je n'avais pas baissé depuis 1 mois et demi et je dois avouer que j'aimais le corps de ma femme.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa dans le coup

« Bonjour mon ange »

Ma princesse s'est rédit dans mes bras et je fus blessé.

« C'est moi Bella. Comme ça va ? »

Ma belle me ne répondait pas. Mais je voulais qu'elle parle, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle me frappe. Mais rien. Je l'ai embrassé et poussé sur le lit. Je l'ai embrassé dans le coup tout en retirer son string.

Elle m'aida à enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je l'attirais au milieu du lit avant de me placer à son entrer. Je déposais des bisous autour de son visage.

« Dit moi, juste non et j'arrête tout chérie »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Voyant cela comme un accord, je l'ai pénétrais.

« Je t'aime ma chérie. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai fait »

J'ai commencé à faire des vas et viens. Bella ne disait rien. Elle me regardait sans rien dire. Mes vas et viens furent de plus en plus rapide et violent jusqu'à ce que je fini par me déverser en elle. Sonné par le plaisir, je me suis laissé tomber à cote de ma princesse. J'en avais tellement envie depuis le temps.

J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouver. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'entendis mon ange sanglotée.

Je me relevais d'un coup attrapa mes vêtements et me rhabilla en vitesse.

« Pardon Bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ma Chérie ne pleure pas. Je ferais tout pour te rentre heureuse. Chaton ne pleure pas. Dit moi ce que je peux faire. chuuut »

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la bercée.

« Je veux voir Alice »

Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jasper. Mais Bella était plus important que Jasper. J'allais devoir demande à mon amie d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux sœurs.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

Bella n'avait rien dit d'autre. Elle était bouleversée et je regrettais d'avoir couché avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et si Emmet l'apprenait, il me tuerait sur le champ.

J'aidais Bella à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. Puis je l'ai mise au lit. Je m'allongeais à son coté. Nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre ce soir-là avec la promesse que je ferais tout pour qu'elle revoit Alice Hale.

* * *

Voili Voilou

J'espère que vous avez aimé

A la Prochaine

Marie Lisa


	13. Chapitre 12: Il le faut Jasper

Merci pour vos Reviews

Edwardbellaamour : J'essaye de poster quand j'ai : la motivation, le temps et surtout internet. Donc je ne poste pas régulièrement.

Voilà le chapitre suivant

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Il le faut Jasper**

**PV Isabella Cullen**

Son sourire cruel aux lèvres, il me regardait avec envie. Le Roi Carlisle n'était pas un homme bon. Comme à mon habitude, je me débattais ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Il arracha mes vêtements comme si c'était du vulgaire papier.

« Tu es à moi Isabella »

J'avais beau crier mais c'était inutile. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il était content. Il se jeta sur moi. Il commença à me mordre les tétons. J'essayais de le repousser en vain. J'ai attrapé ses cheveux blonds pour les tirer plus fort. Carlisle me prit les poignets et les a nouer aux dessus de moi. Il se plaçait à mon entrée « tu aimes hein » Je ne voulais pas, j'essayais de lutter mais je n'y parvenais pas.

« NOOOn »

Carlisle éclata de rire. J'étais effrayée et je ne savais pas pourquoi mon corps réagissait aussi peu. Je voulais frapper taper mordre mais je ne pouvais pas.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Je frappais partout comme une folle. Prise d'une crise de folie, je voulais m'échapper « Bella » J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas vivre ça « Bella ! » Ce monstre prononçait mon nom. J'étais comme dans le brouillard. J'étais perdu, je voulais mourir.

Tout à coup le visage de Carlisle disparu, une personne ne secouait vivement. Je voulais lutter contre cette personne qui me faisait mal. Je le giflai tellement fort que j'ai fini par me réveiller.

J'aperçus Edward qui se tenait la main sur la joue assit sur le sol. Son regard était furieux. Il me regardait sans comprendre. Emmet et Rosalie venait d'entrée dans la chambre. Ils semblaient se retenir de ne pas rire. J'avais frappé mon époux. Je ne faisais pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Je … j…e suiiiis d…désolée »

Rosalie s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Emmet aida Edward à se remettre sur pied

« Ne t'inquiet pas Bella, il le méritait, pas vrai Edward hein ? » Dit Emmett

Edward grogna. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas content. Il rêvait probablement de me punir pour avoir osé lever la main sur lui.

« Ce n'est rien Bella. Repose-toi ! »

Le prince entraina Emmett dehors me laissant seul avec mon amie Rosalie.

**PV Edward Cullen**

Emmett se payait ma tête. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon point dans la figure. Mais je ne préférais pas faire d'ici chez lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle se réveille en hurlant. »

Emmett m'entraina jusqu'à la cuisine pour nous servir un souple de jus de Citrouille.

« Je n'ai pas de problème Edward. Elle fait des cauchemardes toutes les nuits. Et tu mérites la baffe qu'elle ta mise. »

Je grognais de mécontentement. Il me tendit une tasse de jus de citrouille et s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Il était silencieux et ne parlais pas. Il buvait simplement son jus de citrouille. D'habitude avec Emmett, nous avions toujours un truc à dire. Mais les choses semblaient avoir changé.

« Elle veut voir sa sœur » risquais-je à dire.

Je ne savais pas tellement par où commencer. J'étais toujours en colère après lui et sa famille de vermine mais je ne pouvais que le remercier de s'occuper de Bella. Rosalie l'avait immédiatement consolé.

« Je sais »

Je sais ? C'est tout ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait j'étais ici pour convaincre Jasper d'emmène Alice ici.

«Ne me blâme pas, j'avais promis à Jasper que jamais il ne verra vivre ça à Alice »

Emmett se levait d'un bon et jetais sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Je te blâme car tu n'es qu'une espèce de crapule pleine de pustule. Vous vous étiez mit dans cette situation. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de mentir. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'abuser de l'innocence de Bella et Alice »

Il m'agaçait comment je pouvais faire ? Je ne regrettais rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Bella était ma femme. Sans l'aide de Jasper et mon père, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de l'épouser.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour l'avoir. »

C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'étais la victime. Bella aime ce sale Loup Garou de Jacob Black. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fierté toucher par cette humiliation. Carlisle voulait me voir épouser Bella depuis que j'étais enfant. Et elle était à moi

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas moi la séduire ? Lui apprendre à t'aimer ? Cela dit tu es trop détestable pour ça »

STOP, je n'allais pas supporter ses insinuations bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas à remettre en doute ce que j'étais. J'étais le bon fils de mon père et j'en été très fière. Le futur roi, marié à une fille d'origine pure. J'avais de la classe et du pouvoir. J'étais parfait et mes actes étaient justifier. Ok j'avais couché avec Bella la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas été consentante mais qui s'en préoccuperait. Je faisais ce que je voulais. J'étais déjà assez mal par rapport à mon meilleur pote Jasper pour en plus devoir me soucier de Bella. Bien que son état de préoccupait. Carlisle m'avait appris à me méfier des femmes. Elles étaient les reines de la manipulation. Elles pouvaient vous faire croire n'importe quoi. C'était pourquoi j'avais préféré faire comme si Bella allait bien. Elle ira mieux très vite. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir simulé longtemps.

« Je t'accompagnerais demain chez les Hale. Ne te dégonfle pas. Tu sais ou es la chambre d'ami. Bonne nuit Prince »

Chambre d'ami ? Il rigole. J'allais dormir avec ma femme. Il n'était pas question qu'on me fasse dormir ailleurs. Je ne pris par la peine de répondre à mon deuxième meilleur pote ou ancien.

Je suis rentré dans la chambre d'Isabella. Je me suis dévêtu et me suis allongé contre elle.

**PV Isabella Swan **

Je sentis Edward s'allonger contre moi. J'eu peur soudainement qu'il ne veuille encore coucher avec moi. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je me décidais à lui parler.

« Edward ? » ai-je pensé sachant qu'il lirait dans mes pensées.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de moi « Hum » Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur alors je me risquais à lui parler.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, me fait pas mal pour avoir osé de frapper. Je ne savais pas, je te le promets …. » lui répondis-je toujours dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas la force de parler

Il m'attira dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais encore.

« Chut ma belle, ce n'est rien calme toi. J'irais voir Jasper demain pour qu'il te laisse voir Alice »

Il me berçait de longues minutes avant que je ne m'endorme. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'endormis sans rêve ni cauchemarde. Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce jours-là, il était 12h et Edward était déjà parti. Enfin était-il vraiment venu la nuit dernière ?

« Tu as du faire un rêve Bella. »

Oui j'avais rêvée. Edward avait été doux la nuit dernière bien qu'il m'ai encore violé. Edward m'aurait battu si je l'avais frappé. J'avais fait un rêve fou.

**PV Jasper Hale**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'ai vu Edward et Emmett apparaitre dans ma cheminée ce matin-là, j'ai compris que j'étais mal. Merci mon dieu, Alice était en train de ramasser des fleurs dans notre parcs. Notre bébé était allongé dans son parc. Elle jouait avec ses mains. Alice m'avait donnée une fille et j'en été tellement heureux.

« Les mecs …. »

Edward prit la parole en premier. Emmett savait parfaitement que je refuserai de dire la vérité à Alice. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aime trop. C'était mon âme sœur.

« Il le faut Jasper. »

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Il m'avait promis. Jamais je n'aurais à dire la vérité à Alice. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça.

« Edward non … tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que jamais que j'aurais à dire la vérité à Alice. Tu me l'avais promis. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Alice. »

Edward soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Je pouvais le voir dans les yeux d'Emmett. Mais c'était impossible.

« Bella a besoin d'Alice … Jasper soit raisonnable. C'est sa sœur »

C'est à ce moment-là que ma douce entrain dans la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas de sœur Emmett. Isabella n'est qu'une trainée. »

Bordel. J'étais mal. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arriéré

« C'est faux Alice ! Jasper, tu lui dois la vérité. »

« Quel vérité ? Jasper ? »

Alice me regarda longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas. J'allais remettre en question notre couple, notre histoire. Je t'aime mon Alice. Oublie ça.

« Si tu ne lui dit pas, je lui dit Jasper »

Sale gueux de beau-frère. Il jubilait. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait mettre son couple en péril. Non c'était moi

« Dire quoi Jasper ? »

Edward s'avança vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Et dire quoi ?

« Assoyer vous ! Tout est ma faute, je vous dois bien ça »

Alice semblait perdue. Elle me regardait perdu. Emmett l'aidait à s'assoir et Edward commença son récit.

**PV Edward Cullen**

« Mon père, Carlisle a toujours voulu que j'épouse ta sœur »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je lui fis comprendre de se taire. C'était assez compliquer comme ça.

« Mais ton père a toujours refusé. Alors Carlisle a fait précisons. D'abord, on devait t'éloigner d'elle. »

Alice regarda Jasper. Elle semblait comprendre le role qu'il avait.

« Jasper ? tu tu … vous… »

Qu'elle est agaçante à parler

« Alice, je te jure que je t'aime … »

« Fermes là, j'y crois pas. Tu t'es servis de moi »

Je perdais patience. Il était vraiment agaçant.

« Silence, fermez là et laissez-moi parler. Alice …. Ta sœur n'était pas ce que tu crois …. Elle n'a jamais couchée avec Tanya, c'était un coup monté. Elle n'a jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit avant son mariage …. Enfin sauf mon père et moi. Après, ton père ne savait pas quoi faire d'une fille souillé alors il a enfin aspecte de me donner sa main. Elle était vierge le jour du mariage »

Alice avait le regard dans le vide.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? POURQUOIIII ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Jasper regardait ses pieds et ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Parce qu'elle s'est faite violé plusieurs fois depuis son mariage. Il y a plus d'un mois, elle a perdu son bébé. Depuis elle est chez moi et elle est mal»

Alice tremblait de rage. Emmett avait parlé pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés.

« Qui ? » dit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche « Putain Jasper QUIIIII ? PARLER MOI »

Alice s'était levée et elle se dirigeait vers son bébé.

« Nous… mais plus précisément Moi, mon père et ….Jasper »

Alice se figea. Elle semblait tellement mal. Mais nous n'avions se choix

« Tu te moques de moi ? Putain ma petite sœur … mais comment tu as pu ? JASPER ? PARLE. POURQUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI NOUS ? »

Alice se mit à secouer son mari qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre.

« Alice ! Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Je …. »

La jeune femme prit son bébé dans les bras. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et le pauvre Jasper ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses

« Emmett, emmène-moi à elle »

Emmett la pris par le bras pour la diriger vers la cheminée

« Alice, nous devons parler. Je t'en prie »

Jasper rampa jusqu'à elle. Mais Alice semblait déterminée

« Tu avais tout le temps pour en parler. Nous avons parlé. Ne n'approche plus jamais de moi ni de Bella. Pareil pour toi Cullen »

La voix glaciale d'Alice frappa Jasper en plein visage. Alice et Emmett disparurent par la cheminée.

**PV Emmett Mac Carty**

Je soutenais Alice du mieux que je pouvais. J'avais pris son bébé dans mes bras. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, Rosalie était assise dans un siégé du salon avec notre fils sur les genoux. Alice tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Rosalie se leva et me confia Jordane. Rosalie emmena Alice avec elle

« Ce n'est pas possible »

Elle ne faisait pas dire cela. Je pris soin des deux enfants avant d'aller voir si Alice allait mieux.

* * *

Voili-Voilou

A la Prochaine

Marie Lisa


	14. Chapter 13: La prophétie

Chapitre 13 : La prophétie de la libération

PV Alice Hale

Dire qu'Alice Hale était bouleversée est un euphémisme. Pendant plus d'un an, elle détestait sa jeune sœur. Elle l'avait reniée et n'avait pas été là pour elle. Elle aurait dû être là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Jasper l'avait trahi. Il l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Bella avait tellement raison. Elle avait toujours raison.

La jeune mère était arrivée chez les Mac Carty depuis la veille. Rosalie Mac Carty refusait qu'elle voit Bella hier soir. Alice était dévastée par la trahison de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait violé sa petite sœur. Et combien d'autre encore? Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner cela. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle était partie avec son bébé sans même regarder derrière elle. Elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Elle était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner lorsque Rosalie est rentrée

"Bonjour Alice! Bella t'attend"

Alice était impatiente de voir sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. A cause d'Edward et Jasper.

" Merci, Rose ... pour tout vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi et Emmett. Jasper est .."

Il était difficile de parler de Jasper avant Rosalie. C'était son frère jumeau. Et même si au fond, Jasper était ce qu'il était, il ne restait pas moins son frère.

" Ne veut pas trop à Jasper ... Alice, je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai vécu avec Jasper, avec Emmet ... Mais au fond, ils n'y sont pour rien. Leurs pères les ont élevés comme ça. Emmet n'est pas un ange non plus. Mais il a changé"

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Jasper ne changera jamais. Il avait fait trop de mal aux Swan pour qu'Alice lui pardonne.

"Emmet n'a pas changé ... Rosalie ... Ils ne sont que des monstres. Il a violé Bella lui aussi. Alors, non Rose, ne me dit pas qu'ils peuvent changer. Personne ne pourra les changer. Je les déteste. Laisse-moi voir Bella si te plait"

Rose lui fit un signe de la suivre. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à la porte de chambre de la princesse Bella.

" Je te jure Alice ... qu'il peut changer."

Alice Hale préféra l'ignorer. Elle entra dans la chambre pour voir Bella. La jeune épouse d'Edward Cullen était assis sur des nombre fauteuil de la pièce où elle vivait depuis qu'elle était partie de chez les Cullen. Alice examina physiquement sa jeune sœur.

Elle semblait pale et faible. Elle avait toujours été un peu enrobée comme enfant. Pourtant, la voir assit sur ce siège Alice eu envie de pleurer. Bella était mince. Elle avait les yeux creux et semblait fatiguée. Sa sœur l'observait comme si elle était un mirage. Elle ne semblait pas là voir. Peut-être ne croyait-elle pas qu'Alice Swan Hale pouvait se trouver en face d'elle.

"Bella ? C'est moi Alice"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alice et de Bella. Bella regarda sa sœur sans rien dire. Alice s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

" Alice ? " murmura-t-elle d'une voie faible

"Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. Si j'avais su ... je me suis comporté comme une imbécile. Tu avais tellement raison."

Le temps était vite passé. Les deux sœurs avaient passé à journée ensemble à parler. Bella avait beaucoup de mal à parler à Alice ce que lui avait fait son mari et les amis de son mari. Mais Bella était courageuse. Pour Alice, elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à remonter la pente.

PV Isabella Swan Cullen

Revoir Alice Hale lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle lui avait présenté Lucy Hale. La fille qu'elle avait eue avec Jasper. Isabella était heureuse de se savoir tante pour ce petit bout de chou. Le temps passait vite. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient toujours aussi bien malgré les mal dit et les non-dits.

Edward et Jasper venaient chaque soir au manoir des Mac Carty. Apparemment Emmet avait autorisé Jasper à venir rendre visite à Lucy. Alice ne voulait pas le voir et Bella ne voulait pas voir Edward. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix de le voir. Chaque soir, le jeune homme lui apportait un bouquet de fleur, ou des choco-grenouilles, ou diverses choses que la jeune femme raffolait ou non. Edward ne connaissait rien de goût de sa compagne. Mais Isabella Cullen devait bien le reconnaitre. Il faisait des efforts. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas reparlé depuis la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, la princesse commença à ressentir une fatigue passagère. Elle ne se sentait pas en plein forme et dormait beaucoup. Alice et Rose étaient assez inquiétées, car Bella était encore fragile.

PV Alice

Agacée par le comportement de Jasper et d'Edward, la jeune Hale avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ils étaient encore arrivés souris aux lèvres avec des cadeaux divers pour Bella et Alice. Mais la jeune mariée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle ne voulait pas tomber de leur piège. Il n'était pas question qu'Alice Hale puis faire confiance à ses deux-là. Emmet Mac Carty avait déjà le privilège de pouvoir être proche de Bella.

Au fil des jours Alice avait fini par avoir confiance en Emmett. Il avait su être là pour Bella et Alice le remerciait pour cela.

PV Emmet Mac Carty

Edward et Jasper étaient souvent chez Mr Mac Carty. En effet leurs femmes vivaient ici désormais. Alice refusait toujours les avances de Jasper. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'expliquer sans résultat. Alice protégeait Bella et du coup même Edward ne pouvait pas être seul avec sa femme.

Les choses avaient étrangement changé en si peu de temps. Après avoir vu qu'Alice ne voulait pas de lui, Jasper avait tenté de se rapprocher de Rosalie. La Femme d'Emmet avait beaucoup souffert du comportement de son jumeau. Jasper en était conscient et il essayait d'agir comme un frère.

Cependant, la santé de Bella préoccupait Rosalie et Alice. En plus de temps, Bella avait de-nouveau faible. Elle était souvent malade et dormait beaucoup. Les cauchemardes étaient devenues de moins en moins fréquent. Elle dormait mieux. Emmet ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de faire venir un médicomage.

Monsieur Carison arrivait en début de soirée pour occulter Bella. Edward et Jasper étaient déjà arrivés comme tous les soirs. Jasper alla s'occuper de son bébé pendant que Rosalie et Edward parlaient ensemble. Emmet n'aimait pas lorsque Edward parlait avec sa Rose. Il avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal comme il en avait l'attention quelques mois plutôt. Mais il semblait respecter la jeune femme et de toute manière, Rosalie ne se laisserait pas faire.

Emmet et Alice attendaient près de la porte de la chambre de Bella.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir Emmet"

Alice posait des questions auxquels Emmet n'était pas capable de répondre. Il ne travaillait pas dans la médecine lui. Il n'était pas responsable du Départements des créatures magiques pour rien.

Le médicomage sorti de la pièce en souriant.

" Où est l'heureux père? Votre amie est enceinte Monsieur Mac Carty. Au revoir Monsieur Mac Carty, Madame Hale"

Emmet tomba dénue. Il avait envie d'écraser cette crapule pourri. Comment avait-il pu ? Chez lui, dans son dos. Edward Cullen n'était un chien.

" Merci, Monsieur et au revoir" dit Alice sentant qu'Emmet n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Il se rua vers la salle où Edward et les autres se trouvaient.

"EDWARD CULLEN"

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se retournaient pour regarder Emmet.

" Quoi ? "

Emmet se jeta sur lui baguette de magie en main.

" Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Sous mon toit en plus."

PV Alice Hale.

Les sortilèges commençaient à fuser de la baguette d'Emmet. Une bataille pris forme au plein milieu du salon de la demeure des Mac Carty.

" Tu as recommencé, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher "Crache Limaces""

Edward évita le sortilège.

" Emmet mon pote ...

Jasper s'approcha d'Alice. Il déposa Lucy dans ses bras avant d'aller séparer ses copains.

"Acio Baguette"

Les baguettes d'Emmet et d'Edward volèrent dans la main de jasper qui se précipita pour séparer Edward et Emmet. Il était en train de lui casser la figure " Comment oses-tu ? Tu es chez moi... chez moi"

Rosalie et Jasper furent rapides pour éloigner Emmet

"Calme-toi Emmet"

Bella avait probablement été alerté par le bruit. Elle venait t'entrer dans la pièce

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

Emmet reposa Jasper et s'assit sur son canapé. Rosalie s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Edward légèrement sonné resta assit sur le sol. Bella s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"Bella est enceinte."

PV Edward Cullen.

Il avait eu un choque lorsque Emmet lui appris la raison de sa colère. Bella l'avait aidé à se relever. Le jeune prince s'assit dans le canapé à l'autre bout d'Emmet

" Enceinte ..."

Il attira Bella contre lui. Il compri la colère d'Emmet. Mais avant que la conversation ne puis se poursuivre un nuage blanc enfuma la pièce et 8 sorciers arriverait par enchantement. Edward reconnu Ingus Feeling. Le vieil homme était dans la résistance et Carlisle Cullen rêvait de le voir mort.

" Bonjour Monsieur et Mesdames, Merci de m'avoir averti Rosalie"

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Personne ne semblait comprendre. Sans qu'Edward s'en soit aperçu, Rosalie avait éloigné Bella de lui.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? " Dit Emmet un peu surpris

Rosalie semblait honteuse. Elle aimait tellement Emmet, mais il ne semblait pas faire partie du plan.

" La prophétie est en train de s'accomplir " expliqua le vieux fou d'Ingus Feeling

Edward regarda le vieil homme " Quelle prophétie?"

"Un jour viendra où viendra au monde un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle ." son regard se posa sur le petit Jordan " une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor " son regard se posa sur la petite Lucie" mais aussi la meilleure et la plus pure un ou une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor " il regarda Bella puis il me regarda dans les yeux" et Salazar Serpendant. Chacun d'entre vous, vous avez une parenté avec un des 4 fondateurs de l'école de magie, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça. Les parents de ses descendants seront à la hauteur pour détruire le monde d'aujourd'hui que leurs enfants rebâtiront."

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et Alice. Les 3 hommes étaient un peu largués

" Nous sommes là pour protéger la princesse Isabella pendant sa grossesse et après.

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmet un peu honteuse

"Je suis désolée Emmett ... Jasper, j'ai vu les progrès que tu as fait ... Mais je suis désolée ... je le devais pour Alice et Lucy, pour mon fil, pour Bella"

Les sorciers semblaient s'impatienter.

" Tu le sais depuis quand ? "

Rosalie pris son fil dans les bras en regardant Emmet

" Depuis la fausse couche de Bella "

PV Emmet Mac Carty

Le brave sorcier ne comprenait pas tout. En effet, Rosalie avait comploté dans son dos. Il savait que la jeune fille avait rejoint la résistance avant de se marier avec lui. La mère de Rosalie était-elle-même dans la résistance. Alors, que Rosalie soit plus impliqué expliquait beaucoup de choses. Rosalie était l'une des rares jeunes filles qui avaient appris à pratiquer la magie

" Je suis navré Monsieur Mac Carty, Monsieur Hale, mais nous ne vous faisons pas encore confiance"

Inutile de parler d'Edward Cullen. La résistance était ennemie de la couronne. Edward ne semblait pas réagir face à la situation. Avant qu'aucun de nous ne parlent, les 8 sorciers et nos femmes ont disparu dans ce moment brouillard blanc.

PV Edward

Les enfoirés, ils ont enlevé Bella. La résistance avait pris Bella avec eux. C'était inadmissible. Edward devait immédiatement aller voir Carlisle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La résistance représentait le mal incarné. Il voulait instaurer une branche de la magie interdite par Tom Elvis Jedusor son arrière arrière arrière grand-père.

" Bellaaaa! Je dois prévenir mon père"

Emmet s'approcha du jeune homme pour tenter de le faire taire

" Edward non !"

Le prince me regarda furieusement

" La résistance Emmett, la résistance ... ils narguent mon père. Ils vont me le payer. Jasper viens !"

Le jeune homme est parti comme un fou. Emmet et Jasper ont tenté de le retenir en vain. Le prince était déjà parti par la cheminée.

PV Jasper Hale

Le prince lui avait ordonné de le suivre immédiatement. Alors que le jeune Hale allait le suivre son ami Emmet l'interpella

" Mec, tu ne vas quand même pas le suivre?"

Jasper Hale s'est retourné pour parler avec Emmett

" Je le dois et tu le devrais. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient d'arriver. Mais je sais une chose, ils ont kidnappé Alice et Lucy. Et Rose, ma sœur et ton fils ! Emmet, ton fils"

"Tu ne comprends rien. Ils vont les protéger. De toi, de nous, du monde en général. Alors, oui Jasper, si toi tu peux vivre dans cette vie, en ayant peur de laisser sortir Alice seul sans quel risque quelques choses. Si tu as envie que Lucy vive un jour ce qu'à vécu Isabella alors vas-y rejoint-le, mais ne compte plus sur moi"

Emmet avait été claire, net et précis. Jasper resta un moment debout entre Emmet et la cheminée qui l'emmènera à Edward.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Marie Lisa

( j'éditerais les autres chapitres pour corriger les fautes prochainement.)


	15. Chapitre 14: Choisir le bon camp

**Chapitre 14 : Choisir son camp**

**PV EXTERNE**

Edward était rentré rapidement au palais pour avertir son père au sujet de l'enlèvement dans la princesse Isabella. Jasper et Emmet ne l'avaient pas suivi, mais le prince comptait bien faire quelques choses.

Le Roi Carlisle était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil royal. Comme toutes les soirées, il buvait son thé au crapaud tandis qu'Esmée lui faisait la lecture. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et s'écrasa bruyamment contre le mur.

« Père ! » cria le garçon

Le Roi se redressa surpris par les hurlements de son fil

« Edward que se passe-t-il ? » s'intéressa le père du garçon

Le jeune prince ne prit même pas la peine de saluer sa reine de mère Esmée Cullen.

« Les rebelles ont enlevé la princesse Isabella ! »

Le Roi se levait en observant son fil. Les rebelles faisaient partie de ceux qui pratiquaient la magie blanche. La magie qui était considérée jadis comme la bonne magie. Le Roi Carlisle n'en avait que faire des rebelles. Lui et ses hommes savaient les trouver et les éliminé jusqu'au dernier

« Ce n'est rien mon fil, nous te trouveront une nouvelle épouse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais absolument Isabella Swan. Il y a tellement d'autres créatures bien plus jolies et plus plaisantes »

Edward s'assit sur le cousin face à son père. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Isabella attendait le descendant de la couronne et ça c'était bien trop précieux pour le jeune prince. Mais Carlisle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. La Reine Esmée observa son fil en masquant ses pensées. Elle aurait tellement pu lui dire de se taire. La reine avait tellement de choses à cacher qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de protéger ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en colère son époux. Carlisle n'était pas un homme bon pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours su. Le mariage entre Carlisle Cullen et Esmée MacGalory était un de ses mariages que les anciens aimaient tant. Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Le seul choix qu'elle avait fait, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour elle. En effet, Esmée était tombée enceinte un an après la naissance d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, il était trop tard pour procéder à un avortement. Carlisle avait toujours refusé d'avoir un 2é enfant. Il disait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Pourtant, une merveilleuse petite fille est née une soirée d'hivers alors que Carlisle était à la chasse au mage blanc. Elle avait pu cacher sa grossesse assez facilement, car elle avait fait un déni jusqu'au 7é mois. La petite était née prématurément lors du 8é mois. La reine avait confié son enfant à Morgane Webber l'une de ses plus fidèles servantes. Pour protéger la princesse, les Webber avaient quitté le pays et Esmée n'avait jamais vu son enfant.

Edward semblait sur le point de parler lorsque son père le coupa

" Ecoute Edward, je suis désolé pour cette trahison, mais Isabella est tombée du mauvais côté de la barrière. Elle est désormais une hors-la-loi et c'est tout"

Le roi Carlisle se levait et quitta la pièce.

" Ne connait-il rien à l'amour" marmonna le jeune prince en oubliant que la reine était toujours à ses côtés.

" Il n'a jamais été capable d'aimer et il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne ... Il a fait des choix que toi-même tu auras à faire également un jour ou l'autre. Tu dois comprendre Edward que le monde n'est pas beau et que tout le monde n'est pas bon. Ton père n'est pas un homme bon. Isabella est plus en sécurité où elle est qu'ici."

La reine quitta à son tour la pièce saluant au passage Emmett Mac Carty et Jasper Hale qui attendaient devant la porte du grand salon.

Edward compris alors qu'il devait choisir son camp. Son père lui avait toujours appris que la magie blanche était mal. Hors depuis qu'il aimait Isabella, il se demandait s'il suivait les bonnes traces. Son père l'avait formaté à être un bon mage noir. À proclamer la violence et l'obéissance et à bannir les sentiments.

_**8 Mois plus tard**_

Il s'était écoulé 8 mois depuis la disparition de Bella, Alice et Rosalie. Les 3 hommes n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de leurs femmes ni de leurs enfants.

Edward avait tenté au début de faire entendre raison à son père. Il avait supplié son père de l'aider à retrouver Bella. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Puis il y avait eu des cris, des coups de baguettes, des sortilèges et plus rien. Le Roi Carlisle avait compris qu'on lui avait volé son précieux fil. Il lui avait tourné le dos comme il tournait le dos à tout le monde. Edward avait changé au plus grand bonheur de la reine Esmée. Malheureusement Carlisle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait interdit à son épouse de revoir Edward.

Le roi sentait son pouvoir décliner de jours en jours. Ses fidèles étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Le peuple préférait le jeune Edward. Il était l'élu du peuple de toute l'Angleterre. Le Roi avait alors payé des traqueurs pour retrouver la Princesse. Il savait qu'Isabella serait le seul moyen de pression pour faire entendre raison à son fil.

Les hommes de Carlisle retournèrent toute l'Angleterre, toute l'Irlande, la moindre parcelle de terre, de montagne et d'eau ... mais jamais ils ne purent trouver la moindre trace du passage de la princesse. Juste des bruits et des rumeurs, juste de simple ragots ... Isabella Swan Cullen était loin bien loin de l'Angleterre.

Fortement agacé, le roi envoya ses hommes partout dans le monde pour retourner le moindre tas de sable, la moindre flaque d'eau. Les membres de la fraternité de la libération le savaient ... ils allaient finir par trouver. Ils étaient obligés de déplacer régulièrement le siège pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention.

Désormais, chaque rebelle qui était capture avant le droit au baiser du détraqueurs sur-le-champ.

Les rebelles avaient fini par avoir confiance en Edward. Ils avaient fini par rejoindre la résistance, mais aucun d'eux ne pure voir leurs familles. Elles étaient sous très haute protection jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant Royal.

Edward avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Mais il n'avait su que cela. Les jours passèrent et le Roi Carlisle se rapprochait toujours plus de la cachette de la princesse. Les membres de la fraternité avaient dû jouer beaucoup de leur talent pour protéger Isabella. Carlisle voulait sa peau. Certains racontent qu'il se serait vengé sur la reine Esmée Cullen. Mais ce n'était que des ragots et Edward n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si c'était le cas. La Reine était enferme dans une pièce où même la plus puissante des magies ne servaient à rien. Le Roi était encore bien trop puissant.

Le Roi Carlisle décida de faire une grande réception le jour de Noel où il invita notamment les Mac Carty, les Hales et les Swan. Son fil fut également invité à venir.

Il invita également sans le savoir des membres de la fraternité ainsi que c'est plus fidèle compagnon. Les épouses étant obligé d'être de la partie Emmet et Jasper allait leurs femmes. Edward appris quelques jours avant Noel que son fil était né. Isabella serait peut-être présente à ses côtés le jour de Noel. Mais le Prince avait désapprouvé l'idée craignant pour la sécurité de son épouse. Alors les membres de la fraternité lui avaient présenté Angéla Webber. Il devrait y aller ensemble non comme un couple, mais comme deux vieux amis. Angéla n'avait jamais rencontré Edward. Elle avait été adoptée très jeune et avait grandi dans les campagnes d'Espagne.

Le jour de la réception arriva au grand château du Roi Carlisle les servants s'activaient aux dernières préparatifs de la soirée.

Les invités commencèrent doucement à arriver. Carlisle et Esmée étaient devant la porte de la grande salle de réception pour accueillir leur précieux inviter.

Edward, Angéla, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent tous en même temps.

" Ne vous éloignez pas de nous les filles"

Alice ricana en regardant Angéla. Edward ne savait pas qu'elle avait appris à sa défendre et que la magie n'avait plus de secret pour elles. Angéla était la plus forte de tous. Elle était vraiment très douée pour la magie. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle l'a pratiqué toute sa vie.

" On sait se défendre Edward, mais il ne faut pas s'éloigner. Restons groupé." dit Angéla

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Les invités s'installèrent à différentes tables pour déguster le repas. Lors qu'arriva l'ouverture du bal, Carlisle et Esmée se mirent à danser juste au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Edward parlait avec plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son père. Le jeune prince salua ses parents tout en présentant Angéla à ses parents

"Père, Mère, je vous présente Angéla Webber"

Une légère lueur de bonheur traversa les yeux d'Esmée Cullen alors qu'une expression inverse peigna le visage du Roi. Le Roi Carlisle savait que certains Webber étaient dans la résistance et il n'aimait pas que son petit garçon sort en compagnie d'une des leurs.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues fils, mais tu devais redescendre sur terre".

Edward se tourna vers Angéla lui marmonna quelques mots puis elle s'éloigna.

" La prophétie est en train de se réaliser Père ... vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ... c'est la fin "

Carlisle se mit à rire si fort que tout le monde autour d'eux avaient cessé toutes discutions

" Pauvre fou ... tu oublies un détail dans cette prophétie ... tu oublies que seule deux de mes descendants pourront en finir ... j'en ai eu qu'un fil et j'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'il en soit ainsi ... n'est-ce pas Esmée? "

La reine regarda immédiatement le sol mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à Carlisle même si elle pouvait garder des secrets.

Carlise commença à trembler de rage

" dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Qui est cet avorton qui ? "

Il secoua avec violence son épouse. Jordan Hale aidé par son fil sépara le roi de la Reine. Il semblait complètement furieux. Il repoussa les deux hale.

« ALORS QUI ? »

" Elle a été adopte par les Webber"

La salle entière fut plongée dans le silence le plus totale. Edward regarda Angéla et réalisa à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à leur mère. Elle était douce, intelligente, loyale et courageuse tout comme Esmée Cullen. Elle avait la grasse et la beauté de leur mère.

Il pointa sa baguette dans la direction d'Esmée.

« Sale chouette prend sa Amgentiligente » (sortilège entrainant différentes hémorragies provoquant une mort lente et douloureuse.)

Le sort fut lancé avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Soudainement Maria Mac Carty attrapa le bras d'Edward et d'Angéla avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé. Jordan Hale pris Esmée avec lui avant de disparaitre suivi par tous les membres de la Fraternité.

Carlisle hurla qu'il allait tout le payer très cher. Mais il avait compris qu'il allait perdre. Cependant, il se bâtera jusqu'au bout.

Une fois en sécurité, les membres de la fraternité allongèrent la reine sur un lit. La pauvre souffrait terriblement. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire contre un tel sortilège.

Angéla et Edward s'assirent sur le lit au cote de leur mère. Esmée attrapa la main de sa fille

" Tu es si jolie ma chérie ... Edward, je ne suis si désolée ... "

"Mère ... "dirent les deux enfants

C'est ainsi que la Reine Esmée Cullen perdit la vie volé par son mari Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**Voili Voilou**

**On arrive doucement à la fin plus que 1 ou 2 chapitres**

**A Bientôt Marie Lisa**


End file.
